DRAGON, MURCIELAGO, DEMONIOS
by DragonCoyote
Summary: ajá... mal título soy yo o todos decimos que los títulos son malos? en fin, este historia será sobre mis dos personajes favoritos: Ryu y Batman, creanme, la historia es mejor que el título; a todos esto por que le puse cls. K ? no es tan dura
1. Tiempos de Sangre, Camino del Guerrero

Hola

Hola! un saludo a todos los integrantes del foro, llevo ya un buen rato leyendo las historias que han subido y creo que ya es tiempo de que suba una propia, esta historia será sobre mis dos personajes favoritos, aunque en este primer capitulo solo veremos a uno, descuiden, en el siguiente verán al otro.

Traté de hacerla lo mas fácil de leerse que pude, espero que no tengan problema en entenderle, de ser así, envíenme sus sugerencias, espero sus opiniones, gracias.

Antes de continuar, recordemos que esta es una historia sin fines de lucro hecha por un simplón, Batman y todos sus personajes son propiedad de DC comics, Batman creado por Bob Kane Y Bill Finger (aunque se les olvide a muchos) mientras que todos los personajes Street Fighter son propiedad de Capcom, en verdad espero que disfruten leerla, así que sin mas preámbulos los dejo con mi historia.

MURCIELAGOS DRAGONES DEMONIOS

TIEMPOS DE SANGRE Y EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO

Es de noche en ciudad Gótica, las calles del centro están repletas de gente saliendo de sus trabajos, o dirigiéndose hacia sus trabajos de tercer turno, en algún lugar dentro de este hormiguero nocturno un edificio muestra una agitación mayor, los hijos predilectos de Gótica, se pasean y regodean como si fueran dignos de los lugares que ocupan, algunos quizá los merezcan, otros quizá no, pero dentro de este cúmulo de gente, había alguien a quien no se le podría juzgar tan fácilmente: Bruce Wayne, el máximo magnate e hijo favorito de la ciudad.

-Sean todos bienvenidos a la cobertura especial de la GNN; los saluda Valerie Boyle, desde el hotel Metrospire, la develación de la "Estatuilla de Asturia"… ¿qué?... perdón la "estatuilla de Ashura" se presenta cómo la atracción principal de la exposición: "Tiempos de sangre y el camino del guerrero", el principal patrocinador de la investigación: Bruce Wayne se prepara para darnos un discurso, ¿Qué puedes agregar, Tom?

-Bueno Valerie, sin duda esta es la mayor exposición de arte Oriental vista en mucho tiempo en Ciudad Gótica, la crema y nata de la sociedad se encuentra reunida, aunque debo decir que nuestro "principal patrocinador" no parece muy entusiasmado, mas bien parece que caerá dormido de un momento a otro, seguramente está desvelado de su última fiestecita privada…

-Oh vamos Tom, no seas cruel con el lindo Bruce, quizá no sea el hombre mas interesado en la arqueología, pero al menos es muy guapo, además nunca niega fondos para la investigación…

Las cadenas de noticias daban sus opiniones de la fiesta, y los invitados se maravillaban, casi todos de forma falsa por la principal causa de la exposición: "La Estatua dorada de Ashura" última reliquia descubierta en la excavación cerca del castillo Sujaku, con mas de cuatrocientos años de antigüedad, era el mas valioso de los objetos encontrados, gracias al patrocinio de Wayne Corp. Y era por esto que Bruce Wayne, pese a su notoria aburrición, se preparaba para dar un discurso; la pantalla del millonario playboy era muy práctica, podía estar cerca de la estatua, vigilarla.

Sabía que cualquier vago de medianos recursos querría robarla, el valor entre los coleccionistas sería incalculable, pero mas allá de eso, cuando la estatua fue desenterrada, mas de uno de los arqueólogos nativos salió huyendo, mencionaban una maldición legendaria, un poder asesino, definitivamente el blanco de cualquier culto religioso salido de la nada; además, debía de regresar la estatua a Japón lo antes posible, incluso algunos del gobierno japonés, los mas viejos, se mostraron algo nerviosos ante la revelación de la estatuilla.

Las razones para ponerle una especial atención a la pieza eran imperiosas, no dejaría que nada le pasara… de pronto:

¡CRASH, BANG! PSSSS…

El humo de granadas alertó a los guardias y el pánico se apoderó de la multitud, el caos era la excusa perfecta para que el millonario, "la falsa identidad" desapareciera, y de entre las nubes de humo y los gritos surgiera el campeón de Gótica, "la verdadera identidad": Batman, el hombre murciélago; la situación parecía no requerir de su presencia: el cuerpo de seguridad contratado personalmente por su alter ego ya casi tenía la situación bajo control, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Las cosas empezaban a calmarse, cuando de pronto una grácil y esbelta figura se recortó entre el humo: ágil como una felina, y armada con un látigo de siete colas, empezaba a despachar a los guardias, Batman se puso en alerta, sabía bien quien era esa hermosa criatura: Gatúbela, su mayor reto, en aspectos en los que no quisiera pensar, Batman dejó esos pensamientos de lado, se concentró y tensó los músculos, listo para la lucha.

-¡Gatúbela, espera! ¡Detente donde estás!

-Vaya, que grata sorpresa, ha llegado mi vigilante predilecto, espero que no te importe que haga caso omiso a tu petición, alguien muy importante me ha pedido que le lleve esta linda cosita, y no soy capaz de decepcionarlo…

-No lo repetiré, suelta esa estatua, o tendré que usar la fuerza.

-¡Qué amablemente rudo! Pero no será tan fácil…

Gatúbela se puso en posición de combate, sus habilidades en artes marciales, principalmente Karate, no habían dejado de subir con los años de experiencia, y su habilidad con el látigo era superior, Batman no la tendría tan fácil. La pelea se inició, y ambos tenían toda su atención en su contrincante, el látigo sonó seco en el aire, Batman apenas pudo evitar el golpe con un giro rápido, y con el impulso del mismo, se lanzó al ataque.

El golpe, dirigido al plexo solar, era lo suficiente fuerte como para dejar fuera de combate a cualquier peleador de medio nivel, pero Gatúbela era muy difícil de derrotar, con la maestría de la experiencia en batallas anteriores con Batman, se arqueo para absorber parte de la fuerza del golpe, y responder con una patada directa al mentón, Batman se tambaleó, pero de inmediato se recuperó, lo primero era seguir manteniéndose a corta distancia como para que la mujer gato no pudiera usar el látigo, desafortunadamente, otra patada recta fue conectada, con la fuerza suficiente como para sacarle el aire y enviarlo a gran distancia, lo cual Gatúbela aprovecho para que con un chasquido de su látigo Batman sintiera como una de sus costillas del lado derecho se quemaba con un fuego helado, se la había roto. Esto era mas de lo que podía soportar, apretando los dientes, se lanzó con furia: un gancho al hígado, seguido de un recto, una patada volada, del estilo capoeira, y finalmente un puente olímpico, sí, Batman es un experto en todas las artes de combate disponibles, pero Gatúbela aunque sorprendida por los ataques certeros y sorpresivos, no se amilanó, y mostró porqué era no solo una gran ladrona, sino también una de las mejores peleadoras: una patada con giro, otra mas a la rótula, un golpe de chop hacia la nariz, un golpe a la boca del estomago, y un derribe judo. Ambos se sentían agotados, el resto del cuerpo de seguridad que soportó el ataque inicial, se dirigía a ayudarlo, pero, de repente… una luz, que rodeaba el espectro de unas manos llegó, y una explosión sacudió nuevamente el edificio, ambos contendientes detuvieron su pelea y observaron a los nuevos atacantes, responsables de la explosión. Vestidos con ropas negras y opacas, parecían algo así como la mezcla de un maestro Shao-Lin y un ninja, quizá se verían un tanto pintorescos, pero su mirada hacía que cualquiera se sintiera en peligro, con enorme rapidez despacharon a los policías rentados, y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba la estatua. Batman se sorprendió y Gatúbela se quedó atónita, no había nada que discutir: hasta que los extraños fueran derrotados se haría una tregua, echando mano de sus mejores habilidades se dispusieron a entrar en combate con los "ninjas", el grupo al verlos, se retiró, dejando solo al que parecía ser el líder, un tipo alto, como de 2.10 metros, con el tatuaje de un perro guardián japonés pintado en su brazo derecho, de melena blanca y hasta media espalda amarrada en una coleta.

Batman y Gatúbela pensaban que impactarían en el blanco, pero el tipo desapareció, y reapareció a sus espaldas, una patada a la base de la columna del hombre y un golpe a la nuca de la mujer, de una fuerza descomunal y con una precisión quirúrgica, ambos quedaron casi fuera de combate con esos golpes, el tipo no era cualquier vago con conocimientos de artes marciales, eso era un hecho, pero lo que siguió dejó a Batman y Gatúbela perplejos, el hombre llevó sus manos al frente de su abdomen, y empezó a acumular una luz brillante en el espacio entre sus manos, la energía se sentía netamente ofensiva, y Batman sintió que su sangre se congelaba en sus venas, justo cuando el extraño se disponía a disparar uno de los guardias disparó su rifle, pero con lo débil que estaba no pudo apuntar bien y solo le dio en un brazo, el hombre giró hacia donde vino el disparo, y sus ojos chisporroteaban furia asesina, gesticulando una mueca siniestra que quería ser una sonrisa, murmuró algo, con lo que empezó a brillar todo su cuerpo, y al hacerlo su cuerpo flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo, acercándose cada vez mas al guardia, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo tomó de la casaca y una luz negra, parecida a la de una lámpara de neón los inundó a ambos, al desvanecerse la luz, el tipo del tatuaje se encontraba en pie, con un extraño símbolo en su espalda marcado con el color del fuego, frente a él, un cadáver sanguinolento que presentaba quemaduras, cortes y moretones en todo el cuerpo, Batman no podía creer lo que acababa de ver y lo peor es que ni siquiera pudo moverse en el tiempo en que los hechos se desarrollaban, tras desaparecer el signo de la espalda del hombre, este volteó a ver a Batman, soltó una carcajada y desapareció tal y como lo había hecho antes.

Afuera las patrullas sonaban a lo lejos, no tardarían en llegar, Gatúbela se dispuso a desaparecer de escena.

-Espera un momento Gatúbela, ¿quien era ese tipo, y que interés tienes en esa estatua?

-No tengo idea de quien era, pero te diré algo, no te enfrentes con él, al menos no ahora, estamos muy cansados y nos tomó por sorpresa, en lo que refiere a quien me contrató, no te lo puedo decir, sería poco profesional, pero nos veremos después, adiosito…

Gatúbela se desapareció entre las sombras y Batman se quedó estupefacto, justo en ese momento el comisionado Gordon entró a la habitación, Batman trató de acomodar sus pensamientos (y sus costillas) y se acercó al que era su mejor amigo.

-Parece que hubo una gran pelea aquí, Batman, dime… ¿Qué ocurrió?

-No estoy muy seguro James, al principio no parecía ser más que un simple robo, pero de pronto un grupo de tipos extraños llegaron y atacaron a todos, no eran simples ladrones, había algo en ellos muy raro.

-¿Meta humanos?

-No exactamente, no parecían ser mutantes o algo así, era algo más…

-Te ves muy turbado, eso me preocupa, tú nunca te pones nervioso.

-Estaré bien, trataré de ponerme en contacto contigo cuando descubra algo, por ahora checa si se llevaron algo más que la estatua, y pide una ambulancia, y un camión de la morgue.

-¿A que te refieres…?

Batman señaló hacia donde estaba el cadáver del guardia y Gordon se sorprendió. Tras algún rato Gordon ya tenía parte de las investigaciones de rutina, cuando una voz de mujer le solicitó su atención desde la entrada. – ¿Bat…?– Cuando el Comisionado volteó su viejo amigo había desaparecido.

-Usted debe ser el comisionado James Gordon, necesito un informe de lo que ha pasado aquí.

-¿Pero qué…?

Con acento chino en su hablar la mujer se presentó –Mi nombre es Chun-Li, oficial de INTERPOL en la división Asia, tras el aviso de la exposición de arte antiguo encontrado en las cercanías del castillo Sujaku, el gobierno japonés pidió una vigilancia especial. –De edad mediana y ataviada con ropas muy al estilo tradicional de su país, la mujer se veía muy hermosa, pero su mirada y gestos denotaban una disciplina casi militar y Gordon no quiso discutir… mucho

-Pues veo que su vigilancia no sirvió de mucho, lamento decirle que tras revisar el inventario de reliquias expuestas, hemos descubierto que fue robada una pieza, la muestra principal de esta exposición: La estatua dorada de Ashura. Tenemos a varios sospechosos capturados, pero por lo que un aliado nos dijo, ellos no pertenecen al grupo que se llevó la estatua.

-¿Aliado? ¿Se refiere al tipo ese que llaman Batman? No creí que la policía de Ciudad Gótica le dejara el trabajo a un vigilante…

-Esta ciudad es muy diferente de cualquiera de Asia, señorita, cualquier ayuda es bienvenida y si no fuera por ese "vigilante" quizá ya no habría ciudad.

-Por ahora eso no me importa y no tengo tiempo para discutir, solo quisiera que me dijera si hay alguna otra cosa que deba saber.

-No, nada… mas que esto. –Y Gordon señaló el cadáver.

-S… santo Dios…

-¿Sucede algo señorita?

-No, nada, eso es todo, Comisionado, agradezco su ayuda.

Tras decir esto la mujer se retiró, Gordon encendió su pipa y tras dar una gran bocanada habló.

-Esa mujer se mostró muy espantada por el cuerpo, me parece que sabe algo, ¿Que le pasó a este hombre Batman?

-Por ahora no puedo responderte James, no estoy seguro de que pasó, pero tienes razón en algo, esa mujer sabe algo.

-Supongo que le harás una visita, trata de no asustarla, no quisiera que hubiera problemas con la INTER…

Cuando el Comisionado volteó su viejo amigo había desaparecido, acostumbrado a esto, solo se dirigió hacia sus hombres para continuar con la investigación.

--

Bueno, asi es como acaba este capitulo, espero que no haya sido pesado de leer, aunque creo que todos los capítulos serán mas o menos del mismo tamaño, si creen que son demasiado largos, háganmelo saber y tratare de recortarlos un poco.


	2. Los Amos del Puño

LOS AMOS DEL PUÑO

**LOS AMOS DEL PUÑO**

Sábado por la mañana, el día era claro y limpio, no había una nube en el cielo y aunque la mañana apenas despuntaba, en un monte a las afueras de la ciudad, un hombre se encontraba en medio de un duro entrenamiento, su karategi, blanco y luido, denotaba la intensidad del entrenamiento, una cinta roja ceñía su frente, evitando que el sudor nublara su vista, aunque ya habían pasado horas desde que empezó, él no mostraba signos de cansancio, sin embargo algo le molestaba, y sin decir más empezó una carrera, adentrándose en el bosque, la hojarasca crujiendo, le confirmaba que alguien lo seguía, en un movimiento rápido se oculto tras un árbol, su perseguidor se detuvo justo frente a él, y con unos golpecitos en el hombro llamó su atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? –Preguntó el hombre.

-¡Ryu! ¿Por qué corriste de esa manera? –La chica, ataviada con un seifuku, tenía un gesto de contrariedad y reproche en su rostro, de unos diecisiete-dieciocho años, era una linda muestra de la belleza de la mujer japonesa, sin embargo eso no parecía importarle mucho a Ryu.

-¿Por qué continuas siguiéndome Sakura? Los exámenes para la universidad ya deben de estar cerca, deberías de estudiar.

-Siempre tan cruel, te sigo hasta casi el fin del mundo, arriesgo el pellejo en enfrentamientos para superarme, me tomo la molestia de seguirte a través del bosque, ¿y que gano? Un reproche, simplemente no me valoras, pero para que te lo sepas, estoy al corriente con mis estudios, así que no me regañes.

-Oye no hagas dramas, mira, me alegro de oír eso, pero no quiero que me estés siguiendo, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Eso ya lo sabes, quiero que seas mi maestro, y si se puede, pues…

-Ejem… esteee… lo de ser tu maestro ya te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, no puedo tomarte como alumna, y mucho menos como otra cosa, me gusta viajar y me gusta viajar solo, además; aún estoy en entrenamiento por mí mismo, y eso ocupa todo mi tiempo, no podría enseñarte nada.

-¡Pues entrenemos juntos caramba! Entiendo que el entrenamiento constante te ha llevado a ser lo que eres, pero oye, trata de relajarte un poco, también hay otras cosas en la vida además de la pelea, por si fuera poco; eres el primer tipo al que tengo que perseguir para conseguir su atención, normalmente son los chicos los que casi se arrastran por llamar la mía, mira te diré que haremos, mañana tú y yo iremos al cine, están pasando una película muy interesante.

-Lo siento Sakura pero no me interesa.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes, te lo estoy ordenando, el bosque es muy profundo, pero estoy segura que un grito se puede oír hasta las afueras, bastaría que gritara un poco para que la gente pensara muchas cosas, ¿sabes…?

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¿Me estás chantajeando?

-je-je tú dirás…

-Pequeña…

Ryu iba a responder cuando de pronto sintió que todo el bosque se oscurecía, instintivamente abrazó a Sakura para protegerla.

-¿R… Ryu, qué pasa?

–Silencio Sakura, algo anda mal –Ryu veía alrededor en busca de la fuente de esta sensación de maldad, cuando la encontró demandó la identificación del intruso, grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien era: Akuma, El hermano y asesino de su difunto maestro, Gouken.

-Gouki… ¿Qué haces aquí, que quieres?

-Te saludo discípulo de Gouken, veo que interrumpo algo; descuida, seré breve, hace poco una estatua fue encontrada: la estatua de Ashura, incluso alguien tan obtuso como tú se imaginará que esto es algo muy serio.

Ryu se sorprendió un poco por esta noticia, alguna vez oyó a su maestro hablar de tal reliquia, oculta a los pies del castillo Sujaku.

-Si, algo he oído de ella, ¿pero que tiene eso que ver con tu presencia aquí?

-La estatua ha sido robada, pero no por cualquier ladrón, fueron gente muy poderosa, que usa nuestra misma escuela, en su versión original.

-¡¿QU…, no puede ser?!

-Si, nuestro arte originalmente fue hecho para matar, Gouken alguna vez te lo dijo, ¿verdad? Pues por lo que sospecho, Gotetsu no fue el único ser que estudiaba estas artes, alguno de sus condiscípulos se fue por el viejo método, y robó la estatua en busca del poder que ella contiene, tu deber será buscarla.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Qué interés tienes? ¿Por qué no la buscas tú?

-Te lo digo porque es tu obligación proteger esa estatua como el discípulo favorito de mi estúpido hermano, ¿Qué interés tengo dices? ninguno en especial, pero no quiero que nadie trate de creer que puede ser tan poderoso como yo solo por tener esa roñosa estatua, y el porqué no la busco, es solo porque no veo la razón de hacerlo, planea bien tus jugadas Ryu, si lo que sospecho es cierto, deberás de llevar tus habilidades a un nuevo nivel, muéstrame de que estas hecho…

Akuma desaparece, llevándose su aura maligna con él, Ryu se siente preocupado, Akuma no bromea, y las noticias que trajo eran fatales. –"La estatua de Ashura"… no puede ser cierto, debo de prepararme...

-O… oye Ryu, no es que me moleste, pero… ¿me puedes dejar de abrazar? o al menos dime que si me acompañarás al cine.

-¿Uh? (Al parecer Sakura no se enteró de nada…) lo siento Sakura, esta vez no puedo seguirte el juego ni siquiera por un segundo, debo marcharme, pero cuando regrese quizá hablaremos.

-Te ves raro Ryu, dime que te sucede.

-No esta vez, chiquilla, no me sigas, obedéceme esta vez y prometo que haré lo que pidas cuando regrese.

-¿En serio? Eso es muy comprometedor para ti ¿sabes?... oye, ¡espera, aún no terminamos!

Ryu no se quedó para seguir con la conversación, regresó a donde se había instalado y tomó sus cosas, preparado para empezar a buscar alguna pista que le ayudara a encontrar la estatua y a sus actuales poseedores. Su primera pista se presentó en la fotografía de un periódico, donde se anunciaba que la estatua de Ashura fue robada de la exposición en el hotel Metrospire, en Ciudad Gótica, Norteamérica. Ryu sabía que debía empezar por ahí, aunque el llegar hasta C. Gótica estaría medio criminal, parecía que no había opción.

"Ring… ring…" –¿Hello? ¿Eh, Ryu? Pero que milagro, amigo ¿a que se debe la llamada? Tú nunca hablas por teléfono (o debería dejarlo en que tú nunca hablas…)

-Ken, necesito tu ayuda… -La voz de Ryu sonaba seria, aún más que de costumbre, Ken se intrigó.

-¿Que pasa Ryu? ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Necesito que me ayudes a llegar a Ciudad Gótica.

-¿Gótica? ¿Pero para qué?

-Lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo, tengo que llegar ahí urgentemente.

-Yo… de acuerdo Ryu, espérame mañana por la mañana en el aeropuerto de Tokio, iré por ti.

-De acuerdo, gracias amigo.

Al día siguiente el jet privado de los Master llegaba al aeropuerto donde Ryu ya se encontraba esperando, su rostro, aunque alegre por ver a su viejo amigo, denotaba una gran prisa por partir, Ken no quiso hacerlo esperar y ordenó partir de inmediato a C. Gótica, en el camino Ken hizo algunas preguntas.

-Bueno Ryu, ya estamos en camino de Gótica, dime que te preocupa.

-Gouki me visitó el día de ayer.

-¿Akuma? ¿Y que pasó?

-Me avisó del robo de la estatua de Ashura, si recuerdas las historias del maestro ¿no?

-Vagamente, pero la verdad es que nunca creí que esa cosa existiera en verdad, ¿eso es lo que te preocupa? La policía ya la está buscando, no deberías de estar tan tenso.

-Gouki dijo que los ladrones eran estudiantes de Hado-Shotokan…

-No… no puede ser… eso es imposible, nosotros tres somos los únicos que quedamos del estilo original, ¿o no?

-Pues parece que no, Gouki me ha dicho que es mi responsabilidad el recuperar esa estatua, y creo que esta vez no tengo mas opción que obedecerlo.

-Pero es demasiado peligroso que vayas tú solo, te acompañaré.

-No, no lo harás, como dices, es muy peligroso y tú tienes una familia a la que proteger y cuidar, descuida si necesito ayuda te la pediré.

-Mas te vale Ryu, o si no yo mismo patearé tu trasero cuando regreses.

-Señor Master, tenemos el permiso de aterrizar del aeropuerto de Gótica.

-OK Tom, aterriza de una vez.

El avión hizo un chirrido de llantas al tocar suelo, tras algunos minutos Los dos amigos se encontraban en tierra, Ken tomó su celular e hizo unas cuantas llamadas, después de un corto viaje en taxi Ryu y Ken estaban a la entrada de un lujoso hotel.

-¿Y esto?

-No creerás que dejaré que mi amigo se quede en un hotelucho de mala muerte ¿o si?

-Pero Ken, esto no era necesario…

-Descuida, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, ah, una cosa más; toma, es mi celular, en caso de que necesites ayuda, llámame, no es broma, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, quiero que me hables.

-Si, Mamá –Ryu sonrió en forma burlona por el tono tan preocupado de su amigo.

-Grandísimo patán, mas te vale no morirte, o te mato. Cuídate Ryu.

Ken se despidió con un golpe en la nuca de su amigo, y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto. Ryu se dirigió al cuarto que le había hecho favor de reservar para él, al llegar ahí se recostó un rato al tiempo que miraba el celular, tras un rato, lo botó al cesto de la ropa sucia.

-Lo siento Ken, esta vez no quiero a nadie cerca…


	3. Encuentros Inesperados y un Combate

LOS AMOS DEL PUÑO

**ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS Y UN COMBATE**

El día aún no llegaba a la mitad, pero Ryu, cansado por el viaje, y pensando que lo mejor sería buscar pistas por la noche, se durmió. Cuando la noche llegó a Ciudad Gótica, Ryu se preparaba para a partir, se vistió con la casaca de su Karategi, pero con un pantalón negro de mezclilla holgado y tenis en la parte de abajo, sin duda no podría andar con el traje completo en medio de la ciudad sería demasiado llamativo, aunque tampoco era muy normal la ropa que llevaba.

Tras un rato de andar por la ciudad se adentró a la zona peligrosa de ella, lo que casi todos los policías llamaban "La zona de guerra" (Batman prefería llamarla "El infierno"), sin embargo, si en algún lugar podía encontrar pistas sobre la estatua sería ahí, no había avanzado tres calles, cuando fue interceptado por una banda de pandilleros.

-¿Pero que cosa tan rara tenemos aquí? Dime Karate Kid… ¿A donde te diriges?

-Busco algunas respuestas, quizá puedan ayudarme, señores.

Uno de los pandilleros, del barrio japonés de la ciudad, reconoció el acento del "Karate Kid".

-Vaya, estás algo alejado del terruño, ¿no? Pero hablas bien el inglés, dime ¿Qué quieres saber y por qué habríamos de ayudarte?

-Hubo un robo recientemente, alguien tomó la estatua de Ashura, y mi deber es encontrarla, y me dirán lo que saben, O LOS OBLIGAR….

Ryu no parecía ser el mismo de siempre, parecía un poco desesperado, y los pandilleros se miraron entre ellos y se empezaron a reír, tras de lo cual sacaron sus armas, casi todas navajas, pero al menos dos de ellos tenían revólver, Ryu no se inmutó, y con los músculos en completa tensión se lanzó contra ellos, como si las pistolas no le inmutaran ni un poco, los tipos de las armas de fuego dispararon sorprendidos de la estupidez del "amarillo", pero casi de inmediato se amedrentaron al ver que el tipo se escurría entre las balas, acercándose a ellos y doblándolos de un solo golpe. Los otros no daban crédito, solo habían visto a una persona lograr hacer eso: Batman, pero sin dejarse llevar por el pánico se lanzaron al ataque. Las acciones se desarrollaban tan rápido que la vista no era suficientemente rápida para seguir todas las escenas, Ryu golpeaba, pateaba y derribaba a los sujetos, el crujir de huesos era audible incluso a dos calles de distancia, aunque como era un barrio tan peligroso a nadie le importó.

Tras unos segundos solo un vago quedaba, armado con solo un bat con clavos, se sentía empequeñecido ante este misterioso y fuerte oriental.

-Ahora si me dirás que sabes de eso…

-Oye hermano, espera… yo no sé nada sea quien sea que haya robado esa cosa que dices no tenemos nada que ver, nadie aquí se interesa en esas mugres artísticas, créeme, ¿por que te mentiría?

Ryu veía al tipo con ojos que dudaban, parecía que efectivamente no sabía nada, quizá era una perdida de tiempo, el seguir ahí, se había equivocado, era lógico que no supieran nada, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero el pandillero no lo iba a dejar irse tan fácil, lanzándose al suelo tomó una de las pistolas que yacían ahí, y apuntó con ella al guerrero; Ryu sabía que pasaría, así que dándose media vuelta disparó una carga de chi, la luz emanaba del golpe en esas calles oscuras, solo un flashazo y el vago estaba derribado, con sus ropas echa jirones.

Ryu se preparaba para irse cuando de repente una sombra, como un enorme ser de ultratumba, le tapó el paso, del tamaño de un hombre, parecía una especie de murciélago de gran tamaño, si no fuera por sus encuentros con Akuma, Bison, o todos sus oponentes, pensó que estaría aterrorizado. Tras una breve pausa, la figura habló:

-Tú… ¿quien eres, que haces aquí? –La voz sonaba sorda y profunda, Ryu se sintió algo intimidado, pero de inmediato recuperó el ánimo.

-Soy Ryu, y busco la estatua de Ashura ¿Quien o qué eres tú?

-SOY BATMAN, cuido esta ciudad, y tú no eres bienvenido, vi. tu pelea y reconozco el estilo de los ladrones en tus movimientos, sospecho de ti, y te voy a interrogar.

-Lo lamento pero no tengo tiempo para eso, esa estatua es más de lo que parece y no dejaré que me quites el tiempo.

-No estoy pidiéndote permiso. –Batman se lanzó al ataque de forma que su cuerpo se perdía en las sombras, Ryu se sorprendió, pudo ver que los movimientos del ser eran los de un ninja, se puso en guardia y se preparó para el primer golpe, una patada recta al plexo, seguida de un recto de derecha, un gancho, un upper, patada de giro en reversa, seguida de un salto mortal hacia atrás; Ryu estaba atónito, era una mezcla perfecta de tres, puede que cuatro estilos de lucha diferente; una patada en la mandíbula, Ryu no pudo evitar ese último golpe, su boca le sabía a cobre.

Batman por su parte se sorprendió, su salud era perfecta, no tenía ni un solo dolor, y nadie, NADIE nunca había podido esquivar tantos de sus golpes, estando él en esas condiciones físicas; no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, el tipo del karategi inició el contraataque, golpe recto, upper, una patada en giro seguida de una recta hacia el costado; su velocidad era imposible, un golpe al rostro y un codazo en el estomago, Batman se sacudió y se hizo hacia atrás ante los dos últimos golpes, el arte del hombre era Karate, eso era evidente, pero había algo más, era diferente, como si fuera mas completo, más agresivo.

-¿Qué técnica es esa?

-Hado-Shotokan, veo que eres un hombre, puedo verlo al notar que te falta el aire, te saqué de ritmo, ¿no? Sin embargo, no eres un hombre cualquiera, has usado contra mí: boxeo, capoeira, jeet-kun-do, incluso sabes Savate francés ¿no es cierto?

Batman se sorprendió, eso era exactamente lo que había sido, obviamente no era un hombre común él tampoco, sin saber del todo por qué, hizo una reverencia, Ryu se sorprendió gratamente ante esto y respondió al saludo inclinándose también, Batman adoptó una posición diferente, sus manos parecían una serpiente, y con gran velocidad se dirigió contra su oponente, Ryu apenas y pudo esquivar los primeros ataques, las manos de su rival se movían como aspas, y con una precisión que se colaban entre su defensa, en no menos de cuatro ocasiones sintió las mordeduras de un dolor punzante, sin embargo de nuevo recuperó su ritmo y contraatacó, un golpe con la rodilla en el plexo, un codazo a la nuca y una patada ascendente, los peleadores se separaron, con moretones en todo el cuerpo, y resoplando como si agonizaran.

Ryu empezó el siguiente round, corriendo hacia Batman, en un brinco largo, su cara estaba al frente, pero en un giro de enorme velocidad empujó su pierna al frente, la patada era limpia, de una manufactura perfecta, capaz de desmayar a cualquiera, infortunadamente, Batman pudo leer ese movimiento y saltando hacia atrás esquivó sin dificultad el golpe y con su propia técnica contraatacó, un golpe directo a la base de la espalda, Ryu gritó de dolor, sintió que su espalda casi se rompía, pero sin desanimarse saltó a la espalda de su rival, y con un gancho castigó los riñones de Batman, quien volteó de inmediato solo para recibir una patada voladora que lo derribó lanzándolo dos metros atrás.

Batman empezaba a cansarse de este juego, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera el Rey Cobra, autoproclamado maestro en todas las artes marciales; le había podido superar tan aplastantemente, sin embargo aún no estaba acabado, dando un gran salto se apoyó en la pared a espaldas de Ryu y con ello se proyectó en contra de Ryu, Batman chocó su cráneo contra la quijada del oriental, un tope; no era una técnica muy elegante, pero si efectiva, Ryu se sintió mareado por el golpe, poco faltó para que cayera inconsciente, sin embargo, sobreponiéndose al mareo, se puso de nuevo en posición de combate, Batman no podía creer la resistencia del hombre, y al ver que no lograría nada a base de solo golpes, hizo uso de su arsenal personal, una bomba de gas, y el batarang, Ryu se sorprendió por la acción pero esquivó con facilidad el arma de lanzamiento, lo que no imaginó es que solo era una finta, el golpe a su nariz le nubló la vista, la patada a las piernas casi lo tumba, el golpe Kenpo al cuerpo le sacó el aire y un derribe ishi-goshi lo lanzó por los aires hasta unos botes de basura.

Batman sonrió satisfecho, parecía que al final había ganado, aunque no sin sufrir serias heridas, iba a acercarse al hombre para ver su identidad cuando de pronto de entre los botes Ryu salió de un salto poderoso, y enfocando su espíritu combativo, lanzó un Hado-Ken contra Batman, el golpe, de una mezcla de luz, fuerza bruta y carga eléctrica, reventó a Batman contra una pared, casi no podía respirar, no digamos moverse, Ryu tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones, siendo honestos; la pelea había sido extenuante y se sentía incomodo de haber usado una técnica Hado en un hombre que no tenía habilidades del tipo disparo de chi.

Ambos estaban para el arrastre, pero estaban dispuestos a seguir hasta donde les alcanzaran las fuerzas, sin embargo cuando estaban por atacarse de nuevo, un grito a sus espaldas los detuvo.

-¡INTERPOL! Deténganse donde están, soy la detective Chun-Li, y quedan arrestados –apuntando con un revolver .38 Chun-Li se presentaba ante los rijosos.

-¿Chun-Li? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Ryu? Yo debería preguntar lo mismo… usted debe ser el vigilante… Batman, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita? Esta zona es muy peligrosa, ningún policía de Ciudad Gótica entraría aquí solo, a menos que quiera morir.

-Ella no es una mujer normal, no debe preocuparse por ella.

-¿Acaso debo tomar eso como un halago, Ryu? De cualquier forma, estas arrestado, los ladrones que se llevaron la estatua dejaron huellas de sus ataques en el hotel, pude reconocer la marca del Shun-Goku-Satsu, solo dos personas he visto que son capaces de realizar esa técnica al nivel que se veía, uno es Akuma, el otro eres TÚ…

La voz de Chun-Li sonaba algo entrecortada, parecía que le costaba trabajo pronunciar esas palabras, como si estuviera decepcionada y triste, pero, celosa de su deber, debía arrestar a Ryu por ser un sospechoso.

-Es la segunda vez que me dicen eso en este día, veo que Akuma tenía razón, los ladrones deben ser estudiantes de Hado-Shotokan, pero… no es posible, creí que Ken, Akuma y yo éramos los últimos…

-Me parece que usted sabe algo… Ryu ¿verdad? Bien, ya que no podemos movernos mucho, sugiero que me explique que sabe.

-Hey, no puede llevarse al detenido, "señor Batman", mi deber es capturarlo como sospechoso.

-Lo siento señorita, pero ahora no hay tiempo…

Batman oprimió un botón y el Batimovil apareció de forma repentina, interponiéndose entre la oficial y los hombres.

-Usted, Ryu, suba. –Aunque no muy convencido Ryu se subió al auto para emprender el escape.

-Lo siento Chun-Li pero esto no está en tus posibilidades, en cuanto todo acabe te explicaré…

El auto salió como bólido, tras unas calles de distancia, Batman redujo la velocidad, Ryu desconfiaba del hombre disfrazado, pero sintió que no era un hombre malvado, de pronto empezó a sentirse adormecido, sin razón aparente, tras un rato se desvaneció. Horas después despertó, en un camastro, sus moretones y demás golpes habían sido tratados, al voltear a su alrededor, se vio en una cueva, con diferentes trofeos, y maquinaria avanzada, no entendía del todo que había pasado, de pronto un hombre, elegantemente vestido con un frac negro, y corbata de moño le ofreció un poco de té verde, para su sorpresa.

-G… gracias, ¿d… donde estoy?

-Esta es la Baticueva, y mi nombre es Alfred, es un gusto servirlo, si no le molesta mi señor lo está esperando…

-¿Quien? Ah, si, creo saber quien es, de acuerdo, guíeme por favor.

El educado y singular sujeto lo llevó hasta donde estaba un enorme tablero de control computarizado, frente a la consola, un sillón, y sentado en el se encontraba Batman.

-Saludos, disculpa por haber tenido que sedarte en el auto, pero la ubicación de este lugar es un secreto, espero que te sientas mejor de tus heridas.

-Si, me siento mejor, y espero que usted también se encuentre bien, aunque puedo ver que es de rápida recuperación, yo soy…

-Ryu Hoshi, peleador callejero, sin mayor ocupación que derrotar a un oponente fuerte, participó en la destrucción del sindicato de crimen organizado conocido como Shadow Law, además de ser el hombre que venció al "emperador del Muay Thai" Sagat…

En esos momentos una voz joven se oye al fondo.

-¿Esa torre de músculos es Sagat? –Preguntaba Robin al tiempo que señalaba a la pantalla.

-Cielos, ¿Cuándo dejaran por la paz el asunto de Sagat? No me extraña que me guarde tanto rencor, se lo deben recordar a cada minuto.

-Disculpe la interrupción, este es Robin, mi joven e INOPORTUNO colaborador, veo que no es de las personas que les agrade hablar demasiado de asuntos pasados, eso no me importa, lo que me interesa es que me diga que sabe del robo de la estatua de Ashura, ¿como se enteró y por qué la busca también?

A grandes rasgos Ryu les explica al hombre murciélago y al joven maravilla la situación, Robin no se muestra muy convencido de las palabras del japonés, pero no niega que él de veras cree en lo que dice, Batman a su vez decide decirle lo que él vio, tras unos minutos ambos se quedan callados tratando de asimilar lo que su contraparte les dijo.

-Hm.… no estoy muy seguro de creer lo que dice, Ryu, pero creo que por ahora lo importante es encontrar a los ladrones.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero me parece que también sería importante saber quien contrató a la mujer de la que me cuenta.

-Eso será algo difícil, Gatúbela no es tan fácil de encontrar. –dijo Robin al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza en señal de contrariedad. -Pero tampoco es de las personas que se rinden fácilmente, lo mejor será encontrarla, es seguro que ella se encuentra también tras la pista de los ladrones, y no podrá enfrentarlos sola, por su seguridad, y nuestro interés debemos encontrarla.

-Tienes razón Robin, pero esta vez tú te quedas.

-¿Pero por qué…?

-Esta es una situación simple, pero peligrosa, además en caso de que me tome mas tiempo del que supongo, alguien deberá cuidar de la ciudad, esa es tu misión: cuida la ciudad hasta que regrese.

-¿Acaso estas protegiéndome? No necesito protección.

-Pero la ciudad sí, obedece, muestra que no eres un niño obedeciendo esta orden, dejo en tus manos una gran responsabilidad sabiendo que puedes sacarla adelante.

Robin decide aceptar aunque un poco de mal talante la orden, tras reabastecer su cinturón, Batman y Ryu se lanzan a las calles en busca de Gatúbela.


	4. Ashuraichi

ASHURAICHI (PRIMER HIJO DE ASHURA)

**ASHURAICHI (PRIMER HIJO DE ASHURA)**

Aunque Gatúbela sabe cubrir sus huellas muy bien, para Batman no fue difícil preguntarle a Oráculo por las reservaciones de habitaciones grandes en hoteles lujosos en los últimos tres días a nombre de alguna mujer, y que revisara los videos de los mismos, tras haberla visto el día del crimen, Batman ya lo había pedido, pero con las situaciones acontecidas, aceleró la búsqueda de la gata, tras un rato Oráculo le habló al auto.

-¿Es que nunca pedirás algo fácil Batman? Me costó mucho trabajo encontrar tu blanco, pero aquí está: Selina Kitten, en el Hotel St. Michael, en la avenida Woods.

-Bien, gracias Oráculo.

El auto se dirigió hacia el hotel, en dos minutos se encontraban en él, Batman sacó su gancho y se lanzó hacia el Penthouse, Ryu no creyó necesario hacer nada mas que esperar, Batman llegó al cuarto y se encontró con Selina Kyle, tomando un baño de burbujas, la visión era demasiado tentadora como para no distraerse un poco, lo sufriente para que Batman se sintiera atrapado por una especie de boleadoras.

-Una mujer hermosa nunca está demasiado protegida, ¿no crees Batman? Aunque no creí que me buscarías tan rápido.

-Esta cosa no me detendrá mucho Gatúbela, y lo sabes.

-Si, pero solo necesito que te detenga por unos segundos, en lo que me visto.

Selina se vistió rápido, con su uniforme de trabajo, tras ver que Batman no tardaba en liberarse, se acercó a él para saciar su curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí Batman? Viste que yo también perdí la estatua.

-He conocido a alguien que me ha contado algo muy interesante de la estatua, Gatúbela, estarás en serio peligro si intentas seguir a los ladrones, dime quien te contrató y que te dijo exactamente.

-Que considerado Batman, pero no creerás que te diré lo que sé solo por eso ¿verdad? Ignoro quien será esa persona, pero no me interesa, y ahora márchate, estoy limpia y no tengo nada que decir...

Gatúbela no pudo acabar de hablar, cuando un sonido de vidrios rotos la interrumpió, entre una cortina de humo un grupo de individuos irrumpió en el cuarto, Ryu que se hallaba abajo, oyó el escándalo, y sin perder tiempo se dirigió al penthouse, dentro del hotel todo era caos, la gente evacuaba el edificio y nadie le tomó atención al hombre que se dirigía hacia arriba. Batman se liberó de las cuerdas y se preparó para el combate, Gatúbela hacía lo mismo, los atacantes parecían ser los mismos del hotel, pero no tan rudos como la primera vez, se veían como perdidos, de mirada extraviada, Batman atacó, pero no pudo hacer blanco, Gatúbela hizo gala de sus habilidades con el látigo, atrapando a uno, pero este sujetó con fuerza el látigo y la jaló hacia él, al tiempo que su puño brillaba con luz propia, Gatúbela sudó frío, el ambiente presagiaba muerte, Batman se apresuró ayudarla, pero fue cubierto por tres hombres más, sin importar cuanto se esforzara no llegaría a tiempo. Desesperación, furia y al final un golpe seco que levantó una nube de polvo de los escombros que habían quedado de la pared, se creó un silencio sepulcral, tras disiparse el humo, Gatúbela se mostraba impactada, el golpe de su atacante había sido detenido por la mano de un hombre al que no conocía.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó el asesino.

-Soy el hombre que destruirá a quien se atreva a usar el poder de la Estatua de Ashura… -Seguido de eso Ryu usó el mismo golpe del hombre.

-¡¡SHO-RYU-KEN!!

El hombre se revolvió como si una borrasca lo hubiera atrapado, Ryu se sorprendió, el Shoryuken es una de las técnicas mas fuertes que hay, pero no era para que su oponente se doliera de esa manera, al final el hombre desapareció como si fuera un globo que se revienta.

-¿Pero qué diablos…?

-Hoshi Ryu… discípulo de Gouken, veo que lo que escuché era cierto, tu fuerza es increíble.

Ryu volteó hacia donde venía la voz, Ante él se encontraba la misma persona que vieran Batman y Gatúbela en el Spire. – ¿Quién eres tú?

-Llámame Ashuraichi.

-¿Debo sentirme impresionado? Nunca oí de ti.

-Pero lo estás, puedo verlo en tus ojos guerrero, y ahora verás el verdadero poder del arte que usas…

Ashuraichi se preparaba para efectuar el SUHN-GOKU-SATSU. Ryu sabía bien que solo hay una fracción de segundo para bloquearlo, y la utilizó, cuando Ashuraichi se acercó para atraparlo, Ryu dio un gran salto vertical, y atacó con toda su fuerza la cabeza de su oponente, el golpe debería haberle arrancado la cabeza al monstruo, pero solo se detuvo, y acomodándose el cuello, se rió.

-¡JA JA JA! ¿ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENES? ME DECEPCIONAS, NO PODRÁS DERROTARNOS A MENOS QUE LLAMES A TODO TU PODER INTERNO, pero con todo, me impresionas, nadie vivo ha podido esquivar el Shun-Goku-Satsu, te he subestimado, no lo haré la próxima vez, te espero en Japón, ¡JA JA JA!

Ashura desapareció y con él sus hombres, Ryu se desvaneció, lleno de horror y furia ante la visión del sujeto que había conocido. Batman se acercó a él y le preguntó si estaba bien, tras revisar que no tenía nada, fue a ver a Gatúbela, que se hallaba en el suelo algo confundida pero sin daño alguno; con la situación calmada, se oyeron las sirenas de la policía al fondo.

-Gatúbela, Ryu, vámonos de aquí.

-S… sí Batman –respondió Gatúbela algo confundida todavía.

En una azotea cercana, Batman, Gatúbela y Ryu se veían unos a otros sin saber por donde empezar, al final Batman habló.

-Bien Gatúbela, ya has visto que esta no es una situación normal, así que dime todo lo que sepas.

-Antes quiero saber quien es usted señor. –Señalando a Ryu

-Mi nombre no es importante, solo soy un hombre japonés que estudia el Hado-Shotokan, y esa estatua y sus secretos son mi responsabilidad, al menos eso parece.

-Su nombre es Ryu, y me ha dicho cosas terribles de esa cosa, Gatúbela, no hay tiempo, dime todo lo que sepas.

-¿Ryu, eh? Un nombre muy pomposo, pero creo que es adecuado para usted, veo que mi cliente no estaba equivocado con respecto a su fuerza, supongo que debo agradecerle su ayuda allá atrás. –tras decir esto Gatúbela besó la mejilla de Ryu, quien se sonrojó un poco, pero no tenía tiempo para jugar al tímido, además lo de un cliente que lo conocía le intrigaba.

-No hay de qué, dígame ¿quién es su cliente y como me conoce?

-Nada menos que el embajador de Japón en Ciudad Gótica, y parece que ha oído hablar de usted, me dijo que quizá un hombre con un karategi blanco y una cinta roja podría aparecer, y que usaba la misma técnica que los asesinos que nos atacaron, quizá el pueda explicarles con mas detalle, la verdad mi trabajo era una de dos: robar la estatua de Ashura y entregársela, o encontrar a Ryu y pedirle que se entrevistara con él, bien, mi trabajo se cumplió, me retiro.

-Espera Gatúbela, por favor, sé que tú no te rindes así como así, no intentes seguir en este caso, tu trabajo ya terminó, y me imagino que te pagaron por adelantado, así que por tu propio bien, retírate de esto.

-Que lindo eres, Batman, pero esta gatita tiene muchas vidas, sin embargo no te preocupes, yo ya terminé con esto, quizá nos veamos después. –Gatúbela se acercó al hombre murciélago y se despidió de él con un beso en su mejilla.

Tras de sonreír coquetamente a ambos hombres Gatúbela se dejó caer por la cornisa del edificio donde estaban, ahora Batman tenía una pista concreta y Ryu una visita pendiente, sin mediar palabra se dirigieron hacia el edificio de la embajada de Japón.


	5. Detrás de un gran hombre

"DETRÁS DE UN GRAN HOMBRE, HAY UNA GRAN FAMILIA"

"**DETRÁS DE UN GRAN HOMBRE, HAY UNA GRAN FAMILIA" **

Embajada de Japón de Ciudad Gótica: un alto edificio que por fuera tenía la arquitectura de un edificio del tipo barroco, tan común en Gótica, pero adentro, la cosa era muy diferente, altos biombos decoraban las esquinas del edificio, las paredes, tenían tapices diversos, tanto de pinturas que aunque fijas, simulaban un movimiento, de aves, brisa y pastizales de arroz, las pinceladas eran ligeras, como de un artista fuera de este mundo, casi etéreo, otros tapices tenían escritos en kanji, donde se plasmaban algunos versos de aiku. Ryu se maravilló, no esperaba encontrar un lugar así por aquí, Batman también se sorprendió por el lugar, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de venir a ver este lugar, era casi místico, al llegar un hombre reconoció a los visitantes y de inmediato los hizo pasar al salón principal, nadie se hallaba ahí parecía que la conversación que se iba a realizar no debía ser escuchada. Un silencio se hizo en la casa, una fusuma se corre y un hombre aparece, de edad avanzada, como 50-60 años, parece un hombre común a simple vista pero para Batman y Ryu no hay nada de normal en él, pese a su edad parece lleno de energía, sus pasos suenan marcados y vigorosos pese a estar descalzo, su mirada demandaba respeto y Ryu y Batman saludaron con una pequeña reverencia.

-Así que ha llegado, Ryu-Sama… me alegra conocerlo finalmente, y a usted también Batman-san, ¿o prefiere Bruce-San?

Batman sudó frío – ¿Pero cómo es que usted sabe…?

-Uno de sus maestros fue Kirigi, ¿no es cierto? …l es uno de mis mejores amigos, me habló de un chico muy prometedor, pero con serios problemas internos, veo que ha sabido al menos canalizar su furia hacia objetivos nobles, y lo respeto por eso.

-Me alegra ver que tenga amigos fuertes, pero eso a mí no me importa, ¿quien es realmente? ¿Por qué me conoce y que quiere de mí?

-Es usted impetuoso, Ryu-Sama, pero su preocupación es justificada, mi nombre es KOGORO, y soy nieto de GOTETSU…

-S… Santo Dios… eso no es posible.

-Pero lo es, y no soy la única persona relacionada con él, cuando los arqueólogos descubrieron la estatua de Ashura fuimos alertados de inmediato por algunos amigos que tengo en el gobierno, eso no importa ahora, Ashuraichi, no es una persona común, tal vez ni siquiera pueda ser considerado humano, cuando…

-Un momento señores, antes de que sigan, díganme, ¿quién es Gotetsu? –Preguntó Batman, antes de que las cosas se complicaran más, Ryu le respondió su pregunta.

-Gotetsu, fue la primera persona que hizo del Karate Hado-Shotokan una técnica de combate no mortal, mi escuela surgió como un método de asesinato, creí que Gouki, hermano de mi maestro y mejor conocido como Akuma, lo había matado, y con él al maestro, creí que ya solo quedábamos tres personas que usaban esta escuela, pero ahora veo que no es así…

-Eso no es del todo cierto, Ryu Sama, usted, su amigo Ken y ese… hombre, Gouki, son los únicos que usan el Hado actualmente, nosotros ya no podemos seguir con la escuela, de lo contrario podríamos morir por la cantidad de energía que se usa, a decir verdad el poder que usted usa es mayor al de cualquiera de nosotros, es un orgullo para su maestro y para nosotros también.

Ryu se siente algo triste por recordar al viejo Gouken, pero le reconforta oír las palabras de Kogoro, mas ahora no le parece que sea la ocasión para pensar en eso. Batman lo sabe y empieza a desesperarse.

-Bueno, todo lo que dice es enternecedor, PERO NO AYUDA, diga de una vez que pasa aquí, que tiene que ver ese hombre Gotetsu y el tipo ese Ashuraichi.

-La razón por la que mi abuelo quiso cambiar el Hado a una forma de combate no asesino fue tras enfrentar a Ashuraichi, hace 170 años, en ese entonces, pudo encerrarlo en una cueva cerca de Kabo Souya, su poder, que era imposible, quedó atrapado en una estatuilla, que Gotetsu enterró en…

-Los cimientos del castillo Sujaku, ¿no es cierto?

-Cierto, pero al parecer el poder de la estatua lo ayudó a liberarse de su encierro, ahora, con la estatua en su poder, la recuperación de su fuerza es cuestión de tiempo.

-Lo que me dice es increíble, pero si lo que dice es cierto esta cosa no es humano, nadie puede vivir tanto tiempo… -dijo Ryu, Batman no sabía que creer.

-Crean lo que mas les convenga, ero solo les diré una cosa: la tarea exige que se quiten cualquier duda de su mente, esta es una batalla contra seres que no son humanos, los secuaces, si quieren llamarlos así son cuerpos sin alma de gente que como Akuma, ambicionaron un poder que al final los destruyó, y si quieren salir vivos de esto, deberán ir mas allá de la victoria…

Ryu no entendía lo que estaba oyendo, pero Batman sí, y la idea le molestaba.

-Suficiente, todo lo que nos dice me ha fastidiado, ignoro que cree que pueda lograr, pero yo no tengo nada que ver en esto.

-Mucho, fue la excavación que usted patrocinó lo que hizo que la estatua despertara al demonio, y se ha adentrado demasiado en esta lucha, no puede salirse ya. Hasta que esto acabe, usted y Ryu tendrán que luchar lado a lado.

Batman, hizo un gesto de molestia, no había marcha atrás, y si eso era lo que había que hacer, que así fuera.

-De acuerdo, si eso ha de ser, que sea, que así son los tiempos.

-Ambos deben irse ahora, la ceremonia se llevará a cabo en cuatro días en algún lugar de Osaka, deben de apresurarse a llegar, si podemos, los alcanzaremos, deben prepararse para lo peor, la batalla no será fácil.

-Le agradezco profundamente su ayuda, Batman, pero me siento mal de que esté involucrado en un problema que le debía ser ajeno. –dijo Ryu.

-Despreocúpese, Ryu, esta es una lucha que no puedo rehuir, marchemos a Japón, mis contactos allá nos darán soporte.

El viaje se inició casi de inmediato, tras unas horas, ambos ya se hallaban en Osaka lo primero fue encontrar hospedaje, lo cual fue resuelto por Ryu, quien llevó a Batman a un viejo Dojo que se hallaba a las afueras de la ciudad, perdido en las montañas.

-Es un lugar muy peculiar, parece que ha estado abandonado un tiempo.

-Este es mi antiguo hogar…

-Ya veo, ¿Pero por qué hemos venido aquí?

-Porque hemos de entrenar para la batalla, es usted fuerte pero no está acostumbrado a pelear con gente que maneja ataques de chi.

-No esté tan seguro, he peleado con tantos meta humanos que no podría imaginarlos.

-Bien, eso lo veremos…

La pelea de entrenamiento inició, Ryu se esforzó por superarse a sí mismo, y dejar que la energía en su interior fluyera libre, Batman no quería admitirlo, pero se estaba divirtiendo, era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que peleaba con alguien tan fuerte sin tener la necesidad de reprimirse y sin el odio de por medio. Sí, esto era la belleza de la pelea.

El primer día llegó a su fin, y ambos estaban cansados, Batman estaba un poco cansado de traer la mascara, no tenía caso si sabían quien era bajo ella, por lo que se la quitó un rato. Ryu se sorprendió un poco por la acción, por lo que él sabía un "superhéroe" jamás se quitaba su mascara, pero tampoco era algo tan importante.

-Bueno, señor… ¿debo decirle Bruce, o Batman?

-Llámame como creas correcto, quizá ninguno de los dos nombres te signifique nada, así que no importa.

-En eso se equivoca Batman, respeto su habilidad y veo por su mirada que este es su verdadero ser, ni uno ni otro, sino la mezcla de ambos, eso es lo que es usted.

Las palabras de Ryu llenaron de sorpresa a Batman, y le alegró que por primera vez alguien lo llamara por su verdadera identidad, aún conociendo su nombre.

-Sus palabras me sorprenden y me alegran Ryu, veo que es una persona interesante, dígame, ¿qué lo mueve, por qué pelea? Es evidente que no por dinero o fama, de ser así ya lo hubiera conseguido.

-Busco una respuesta… y un adversario fuerte.

Batman asintió en señal de entendimiento y tras una cena fresca y ligera se fueron a dormir.

Dos días habían pasado desde que Ryu y Batman llegaron a Japón al amanecer del día en que sería la ceremonia, Ryu despertó y buscó a Batman, pero no lo encontró. Un ruido afuera le dio una pista de donde podría estar, Batman se hallaba entrenando, su estilo de combate se había desatado al máximo para la pelea, y con sus manos extendidas, se hallaba preparando su último movimiento, un golpe fue dirigido al muñeco de madera que estaba afuera, un golpe que lo cortó como si hubiera sido golpeado con un hacha.

-"La palma vibrante" esa técnica es para destrucción, ¿eso fue lo que le enseñó el Maestro Kirigi?

-Sí… –La mirada de Batman se veía fría, más que de costumbre.

-Sabía que no era un hombre ordinario, creo que ha llegado la hora, alguien nos visita.

A toda prisa un hombre se dirigía hacia ellos, su apariencia era muy graciosa, como un cartero aunque algo despistado, una sonrisa bobalicona se marcaba en su rostro, y unas gruesas gafas se ceñían frente a sus ojos.

-Saludos señores, hemos descubierto el lugar donde se esconde Ashuraichi, los datos están aquí. –dándoles un sobre, el hombre se marchó, su carrera era rápida, sin duda un gran mensajero con una excelente constitución física.

-¿Que dice? –preguntó Ryu.

-Es en el castillo Sujaku, bajo él, más bien dicho; evidentemente ese castillo tiene muchos secretos.

No había más que decir, el momento había llegado.

Ryu –Es hora, marchemos.

Batman –De acuerdo pero antes…

Batman sacó el jet de atrás del Dojo, en él habían unas ropas nuevas. Un traje de Batman, mas ligero y resistente, y de capa mas corta, sujetada a los guantes metálicos, sus botas tenían espolones como los guantes pero estos eran afilados como cuchillas, parecía que parte del uniforme que creó Azrael cuando fue Batman sería útil para la pelea.

-Te has preparado bien, eso me parece adecuado.

-He traído algo para ti también.

-Lo agradezco, pero yo no uso armas ni nada por el estilo, además no me sentiría cómodo con un traje tan estrafalario.

-Descuida no es nada tan "estrafalario" solo que esta vez no vas contra un solo hombre, sino contra una secta.

Batman le dio a Ryu un par de guanteletes de un material ligero pero con unas placas en las protecciones duras como el acero. Y un Karategi, igual al que usaba siempre, blanco, pero se sentía diferente, suave como la seda y más resistente que el Kevlar, producto de las investigaciones de las ropas del Erradicador; además de unas especies de botines, como de ninja, con la misma resistencia que los guanteletes. A Ryu le agradó el regalo, aunque si que se sentía raro con la idea de jugar al superhéroe.

-Supongo que ya no hay nada que decir, ¡VAMOS!

El camino hacia el castillo era corto y para no hacer escándalo, decidieron ir corriendo por el bosque, serviría de calentamiento. La entrada estaba limpia sin un solo guardia a la vista, parecía el lugar más tranquilo del mundo, salvo por una cosa: no había un alma cerca de ahí, cosa rara para ser un lugar tan turístico. No había razón para esconderse, con paso firme se acercaron al lugar, el castillo era imponente: tan viejo como el tiempo y sólido como una roca, con el atardecer a sus espaldas, parecía hecho de oro, su alta presencia parecía custodiar sus secretos y conocer los futuros acontecimientos, nada en él podía ser malvado, cuando llegaron a los pies del castillo vieron una caverna cercana.

-Esto es raro, en todos los años que llevo de vivir aquí nunca había visto esa cueva.

-Entonces es ahí donde debemos buscar.

Avanzaron hacia el lugar, pese a ser poco más de las cuatro de la tarde cuando entraron, dentro del pasadizo donde se encontraban la oscuridad era profunda, apenas mitigada por la pálida luz de unas antorchas, la luz era poca, pero el aire era aún menos, costaba trabajo respirar, un calor sofocante los invadió, parecía que las antorchas consumían el poco oxígeno que había en la habitación. Largos fueron los minutos que pasaron Batman y Ryu en el pasaje, cuando una puerta les cerró el paso.

-Parece que a partir de aquí empieza el verdadero reto.

Al unísono ambos se lanzaron contra la puerta, que cedió al instante, la visión que se desplegaba era increíble, una enorme arena, con antorchas alrededor se extendía frente a ellos, los muros estaban saturados de tapices antiguos, evocaban una época antigua, violenta; además de estos, las estatuas de ogros japoneses en múltiples posiciones de combate sostenían el techo, curiosamente muchos de ellos tenían un notable parecido con Gouki, en los ojos, sádicos y sin una pizca de humanidad en ellos; el suelo era áspero y estaba manchado con sangre, al parecer semi-fresca, el techo no se distinguía, como si la caverna fuera alta como el cielo mismo. Todo el lugar emanaba maldad y muerte, muy adecuado para el levantamiento de un asesino antiguo, no cabía duda este era el lugar; de repente una corriente de aire helado se sintió, y con ella, Ashuraichi y sus esbirros.

Ashuraichi –Al fin llegan, los esperaba con ansia, parecen preparados para la batalla, veamos si es cierto…

¿? –Espera un momento Ashura, aún no es el momento…

Batman –Esa voz… no puede ser…

¿? –Pero lo es… DETECTIVE.

Ryu – ¿Lo conoces?

¿? –Claro que me conoce, y ha llegado el momento de terminar con el juego.

Junto a Ashuraichi se encontraba un hombre que Batman jamás hubiera imaginado encontrar aquí, EL GENIO CRIMINAL MAS PELIGROSO QUE HA ENFRENTADO, el hombre que en su afán de controlar el mundo estaría dispuesto a matar a la mitad de la población en el proceso, la Cabeza del Demonio… RA'S AL GHUL.


	6. Bestias y Demonios

**BESTIAS Y DEMONIOS**

-Ra's… ¿Qué haces aquí? No puedo comprender que te motivaría a ayudar a este… ser, no creí que estuvieras interesado en un culto de asesinos. –Dijo Batman al tiempo que apretaba los puños.

-Si lo que dices fuera cierto y este fuera un simple "culto asesino", sería suficientemente importante para mí, no tienes ni idea del poder potencial de esta disciplina, aunque ese tal Bison si lo sabía, un ejército de practicantes del Hado-Shotokan sería suficiente para someter a cualquier país, pero hay algo aún mejor… no por nada YO FUI QUIEN LIBER" A ASHURAICHI, lamentablemente eso ya no lo verás, en otros tiempos te ofrecí ser mi sucesor, pero ahora lo he decidido, YO SOY EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE TOMAR EL CONTROL DE ESTE PLANETA, y tú y tu amigo serán los primeros en caer ante mi poder.

Ryu –Ya fue suficiente, no sé quien sea usted y no me importa, no podrá derrotarnos, aún cuando fueran cien los guerreros que hay aquí.

-Tiene usted razón, Ryu, pero no serán cien los oponentes que tendrán… serán cien, Y UNO MAS.

Una puerta se abre y en ella se recorta la silueta de un hombre enorme, su mascara negra con blanco, sirve de campo para dos ojos rojos, de unos 150 Kg. Casi todos de espalda y brazos, su musculatura impacta y su voz suena como un trueno.

-Veo que no he perdido mi tiempo al venir hasta aquí, se me prometió una presa y un gran poder. Veo que no me han decepcionado.

-¡BANE! –Los ojos de Batman se inyectan de sangre y la furia llena su mente.

-Los dejo, siéntanse en libertad de empezar cuando quieran…

Los rivales se miran, Ryu con Ashura, y Batman con Bane, la pelea es inminente y los resultados desconocidos.

BANE – ¿Estas listo para tu última pelea, Wayne?

ASHURAICHI – ¿Y tú, Guerrero?

La única respuesta que dieron fue un gruñido, pero sus oponentes enviaron por delante a los acólitos.

Ashuraichi –Hay mucho en juego aquí, y yo no cometo errores, veamos como se las arreglan contra mi ejército, ¡ATAQUEN!

Batman y Ryu atacaron con furia, esta vez no habría errores, no habría consideraciones, Batman no se reprimió ni un poco, su mayor enemigo, aquel quien un día destruyó su cuerpo, su espíritu, se hallaba frente a él, riéndose, y si para llegar a él tenía que destruir a estos estúpidos que ni siquiera eran verdaderos humanos, así sería. – ¡PALMA VIBRANTE! –"Tus manos, son acero, acero templado en el calor de la batalla" La máxima técnica que Batman conocía, capaz de provocar el mismo daño que un cuchillo, nunca antes la usó en su forma mas pura, siempre fue un último recurso, pero no esta vez… esta era una batalla que no conocería el mundo, una guerra que le daría como premio al animal que mas ha odiado y temido desde el día en que un hampón destruyó su futuro, y al hombre que lo trajo hasta aquí.

-¡HADO-KEN! –Ryu por su parte tampoco se contenía, su maestro había muerto victima de una técnica que nunca debió recordarse, y ahora un demonio trataba de someter al mundo al mismo terror, no, el Hado-Shotokan no sería usado de nuevo contra la gente, y mataría a quien lo intentara de ser necesario. –SHINKUU… ¡HADOKEN!

Ambos peleaban con furia, pero el número de enemigos era infinito, no había forma de enfrentar a tantos y salir vivos o con la suficiente fuerza para derrotar a los que se ocultaban tras ellos. Una batalla perdida desde antes de iniciar, Batman derrota a un guerrero, sin embargo dos más lo atrapan, un tercero está listo para lanzar un Mesatsu-Gou -Hadou, no hay forma de esquivarlo, todo se vuelve brillante…

-¡HADO-KEN! –Un grito se oye, y el Gou-Hadou se desvanece, pero no es Ryu quien ha disparado el golpe, a la entrada un hombre rubio con un Karategi rojo y una sonrisa se presenta.

Ryu – ¡KEN! ¡¿Pero cómo…?!

Ken –Eres Terrible Ryu, no puedo dejarte solo un segundo porque cuando volteo estas metido en un problema hasta el cuello, afortunadamente alguien nos informó de esta situación.

Batman – ¿"Nos informó"?

Gatúbela –Solo por esta vez… te salvaré el pellejo Bat.

Chun-Li –Ya no habrá necesidad de explicar nada, Ryu.

Sakura -¡Ryu! Ya estoy aquí, amorcito

Ryu -¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué haces aquí niña?! ¡Te dije que no intervinieras!

Sakura –No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, además… también soy una Shotokan, ¡y por tanto también es mi pelea!

Gatúbela –Parece que también vino alguien más Batman…

Con una velocidad increíble y una fuerza portentosa un hombre, vestido de rojo y encapuchado, peleaba con furia, sus guantes portaban espadas que desprendían llamas, mientras que el medallón de la orden de San Dumas sostenía su capucha.

Batman – ¿AZRAEL?

Azrael –Veo que guardó el traje que usé durante su convalecencia, he venido a pagar la deuda que tengo con usted, una vez me ayudó a salir vivo de una secta asesina, esta vez yo haré lo mismo por usted.

-¿Batman, me escuchas? –Robin hablaba mediante el transmisor de la capucha de Batman –Tenías razón, tan pronto los hampones en Ciudad Gótica se enteraron que Batman había salido de escena empezaron a crear caos. Tengo la situación bajo control, pero no pude ir a ayudarte, te mando a Jean Paul, estoy seguro que podrá nivelar las cosas.

Con la llegada de aliados la pelea se empieza a emparejar, recuperando el terreno que se había perdido.

Ken – ¡Rápido Ryu, detengan la ceremonia!

Azrael – ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de estas piltrafas!

La arena se había convertido en un infierno, con todo y sus señores de las tinieblas, pero no eran demonios, solo animales, mascotas de un mal aún mayor, y si querían detenerlo, deberían de derrotarlos, Batman y Ryu no dudaron, tomaron la oportunidad que sus amigos les ofrecían. Con furia y toda su fuerza se lanzaron al ataque.

Batman – ¡BANE! Aquí y ahora termina tu intento de conquista, o lo que sea que estés pensando en esa cosa que tienes por mente.

Bane – ¿Eso crees, Wayne? Te mostraré tu error…

Bane muestra su brazo, que hasta ahora había dejado tras su espalda, Batman reconoció el artefacto, era su maldito surtidor de VENOM, el esteroide mas poderoso conocido por el hombre hasta el momento, Bane rugió y sus brazos se hincharon, parecía una bestia salida de la pesadilla de un demente. Batman se detuvo por un segundo, y Bane lo aprovechó, lanzándose con furia hizo que él y Batman se fueran hacia un cuarto aparte.

Ryu quedó frente a Ashuraichi, no tenía nada que decir, los discursos no eran su fuerte, solo hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: ATACAR.

-¡¡¡RRRAAAAHHHH!!! –Ryu se lanzó contra Ashuraichi con una patada, pero este uso el "PORTAL DE ASHURA" para esquivarla sin siquiera doblarse, Ryu se enfureció, y lo persiguió hacía el fondo del la cámara hasta un cuarto más, Ken, Azrael, Sakura, Chun-Li y Gatúbela veían con impotencia que sus amigos se perdían de vista, sin poder ir a ayudarlos, al menos no hasta que acabaran con sus propios problemas.

-Dime, Wayne, ¿de veras crees que puedes vencerme? Cuando te enfrenté en Gótica por el asunto del virus Legado apenas pudiste vencerme, y no estaba usando el Venom… ¿QU… TE HACE CREER QUE ESTA VEZ PODRÁS REPETIR LA PROEZA?

Los puños de Bane se estrellaban en la cara de Batman, su fuerza era enorme, Batman apenas y pudo esquivar un segundo golpe, pero Bane lo tomó del cuello y lo estrelló con saña en contra de una de las paredes, rompiéndola por el impacto, Batman apenas y podía ponerse en pie, la vista le fallaba, pero entre sombras podía ver como Bane se acercaba, seguro de su victoria.

-No eres nada Wayne, te derrotaré y haré mi imperio sobre los huesos de tu cadáver, pero no morirás ahora, no así de fácil, me has humillado mucho, y solo sé una manera de limpiar esa ofensa, una vez más… ¡TE ROMPERÉ LA ESPINA!

Bane tomó a Batman y lo alzó sobre su cabeza, Batman se sentía aterrorizado, a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de ese primer enfrentamiento, la vergüenza de la derrota, el dolor de la recuperación, los sacrificios del re-entrenamiento, no, no volvería a pasar por eso, NUNCA MÁS.

-¡BAAAAAAANE! –Tomando todas las bombas de su cinturón Batman las dejó caer sobre Bane, que al hacer explosión lo obligaron a soltar a Batman. – ¡NO, NO DE NUEVO! No me importa que deba hacer, pero te aseguro Bane, ¡¡¡¡NO VOLVERAS A HUMILLARME DE ESA MANERAAA!!!!

Batman preparó su mano derecha, extendida y dura como una daga, con cada golpe hacía heridas en la humanidad de Bane, su pecho, sus brazos, sus piernas, su cara; todo él era una herida, Batman cerró sus puños, y empezó a golpear el rostro de Bane con fuerza, a base de golpes la mascara se destruyó, mostrando una cara llena de pánico, sus ojos se abrían desmesurados, de su boca brotaba sangre a borbotones, y sus piernas ya no soportaban el peso de su propio cuerpo, Batman lo veía, sus ojos mostraban un completo desprecio por este hombre, su mano tomó de nuevo una posición extraña, "El Golpe de Leopardo", cada dedo se vuelve una daga, que incrusta los huesos del cráneo en el cerebro. Batman resoplaba, solo quería que Bane le diera un solo motivo, solo uno para que todo terminara. Bane gesticuló una patética mueca a modo de sonrisa.

-Mátame, Batman, solo así te librarás de mí, y lo sabes, vamos… cogh… hazlo, quiero que lo intentes.

Los ojos de Batman chisporroteaban ira, su puño temblaba de furia, no había nada de que arrepentirse, Bane era un maldito animal rabioso y enfermo, tenía razón, no había otro camino, pero… aún así…

-No Bane, no te irás así de fácil, vivirás con otra vergüenza, te derroté, aún con tu maldita porquería, no te vuelvas a atravesar en mi camino, o te juro que la próxima vez si acabaré lo que empecé hoy… – ¡¡THUDD!!–

Un golpe al tabique nasal de Bane bastó para que terminara de caer derrotado, quizá hasta estaba en coma, pero a Batman no le importó; tratando de recuperar un poco de energía jalaba aire con desesperación, al tiempo que buscaba la salida…

-SHINKUUUU… HADO-KEN.

-MESATSUUU…

Los golpes se estrellaron y una explosión llenó el cuarto donde Ryu y Ashuraichi peleaban, ninguno de los dos parecía tener algo de humano en sus miradas, el odio entre ellos era palpable, casi podía sentirse en el aire como si se tratara de una bruma que nubla los sentidos.

-Vamos Ryu, deja de reprimirte, quiero ver cuales son tus habilidades, muéstrame que eres digno de usar mi escuela.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo no uso nada tuyo! ¡Soy un guerrero y tengo honor! Jamás seré alguien como tú o Akuma.

-Je-je-je, muy tarde ya estás en camino para allá.

Ashuraichi nuevamente se tele-transportó con el Portal de Ashura, esta vez contra Ryu, su velocidad era aún mayor que la de Akuma, y su fuerza era el doble de la del amo del puño, Ryu no podía contrarrestar los ataques, solo podía defenderse, esperaba un milagro, un punto ciego en el ataque del demonio, un golpe alto, y Ryu pudo encontrar el hoyo en la ofensiva que estaba esperando, tomando toda la fuerza que había en su ser atacó. Un golpe, uno solo; pero suficiente para que Ashuraichi aullara de dolor y saliera empujado dos metros atrás.

-V… vaya, veo que no eres tan débil, Ryu, nadie, excepto Gotetsu había logrado lastimarme, debes estar orgulloso, ¡Tendrás algo que contar en el infierno!

Ashuraichi se lanzó con ira, pero ya no tenía el mismo control sobre la situación ni sobre su poder, era evidente que más que el daño físico, el golpe había dañado su orgullo, Ryu lo notó y decidió que aprovecharía esto.

-¿Así que eso piensas eh? Bien, pues inténtalo, demonio de tercera, Akuma no ha podido derrotarme, y tú no le llegas ni a los talones, comparado con el verdadero Ashura y el amo del puño no eres nada.

-¡Miserable mortal! Te mostraré lo que es el poder antes de mandarte al infierno, ¡mutilaré tu cuerpo y destruiré tu alma!, ¡MUERE Y QUE MIL DEMONIOS SE ALIMENTEN DE TU ESPÍRITU!

Ashuraichi cargaba poder en sus puños, parecía que se disponía a realizar su máximo ataque, Ryu sonrió, la guardia de Ashuraichi estaba totalmente abierta.

-¡AHORA! –Ryu corrió contra Ashuraichi, y marcó la mayor de sus técnicas.

-¡SHIN… SHO-RYU-KEN! –Primer golpe: el piso se estremece, segundo golpe: la tierra se hunde a sus pies, tercer golpe: ambos ascienden en una rápida explosión de fuerza pura, cuarto y último golpe: la presión contenida en la máxima expresión del puño del dragón se libera, Ashuraichi siente como si todo su cuerpo estallara, la fuerza lo avienta al cielo, no puede siquiera intentar moverse, la presión es demasiada, solo el techo detiene su avance, tras esto, se precipita hacia el suelo, inmovilizado y dolorido, pero antes de tocar el suelo ve como Ryu ya tenía preparado golpe más.

-DEN-JIN… ¡HADO-KEN! –Un golpe más, el Hado-Ken bañado del poder del dios del trueno, no puede ser bloqueado, el impacto es recibido de lleno y a bocajarro en pleno rostro, más de lo que ningún ser podría soportar.

Ryu –Estos dos puños lo son todo para mí Ashuraichi, no podías ganar… –Ryu se voltea, pero de pronto una sensación de terror recorre su espina.

Ashuraichi –Je-je-je, ¿en serio Ryu? Pues entonces te prometo que será un placer guardarlos como trofeos cuando te mate… SHUN-GOKU-SATSU…

Ashuraichi flotó hacia Ryu con una rapidez sobrehumana, no había tiempo de esquivar solo había una salida…

Ryu –SHUN-GOKU-SATSU… -Ryu tomó a Ashuraichi de su casaca, y empezó a brillar también.

-Mortal estúpido ¿Qué intentas hacer? No podrás derrotarme con esta técnica prácticamente YO la Creé.

-Pues solo habrá una forma de averiguarlo…

Todo el cuarto se llena de una luz espectral, unas explosiones se oyen y después… nada, un silencio de muerte, no hay ni rastro de los peleadores, pero de pronto, como si se materializara de la nada, Ryu aparece, sus ojos se ven fríos y crueles, como los de un espíritu vengativo, un momento pasa, y Ashuraichi aparece, en su cara se marcaba una sonrisa.

-R… Ryu… -Ashuraichi se desploma, y un rastro de sangre marca la silueta de su cadáver, Ryu sale del trance y se deja caer de rodillas al suelo.

-M… maestro, lo siento; pero no había otra opción, solo la misma técnica que lo mató pudo evitar que yo perdiera la vida.

Ryu limpia las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, no había tiempo para lloriqueos, con un salto corrió hacia el pasillo de donde vino…


	7. Confrontación

**CONFRONTACION**

Mientras Batman y Ryu luchaban por sus vidas la situación para sus amigos no era mejor. Los gritos de dolor y furia llenaban la caverna, no había un solo sitio de la arena que no tuviera huellas de batalla, Ken y Azrael luchaban desesperadamente, haciendo gala de su fuerza y las llamas los envolvían, mientras que Chun-Li, Sakura y Gatúbela usaban lo mejor de sus estilos, más estéticos, pero igualmente mortales.

-Veo que es usted una mujer muy fuerte Chun-Li, no sabía que la INTERPOL tuviera gente tan bien entrenada en sus filas, pero aún no sé que hace aquí. –decía Gatúbela mientras hondeaba su látigo, tomando por el cuello a uno de los asesinos y lanzándolo contra un grupo de ellos.

-Digamos que soy una caso especial, señorita, y estoy aquí porque un amigo necesita de mi ayuda. –Las palabras de Chun-Li eran acompañadas de una serie de patadas Relámpago contra un grupo de oponentes.

-Mas vale que solo sea eso, Chun-Li, porque te advierto que esta vez Ryu no se me escapa, prometió que después de que terminara todo esto me complacería en lo que yo le pidiera, y no lo dejare olvidarse de ello. –Decía Sakura que usaba un Shoo-Ken contra uno de los asesinos, seguido de Hao-Ken contra otro de ellos. Chun-Li no dijo nada, había demasiados enemigos como para perder el tiempo discutiendo.

-¡SHORYU-REPPA! –La técnica de Ken impactaba contra los Mesatsu-Shotokan, incendiando el suelo a su paso, no había forma de detenerlo, un amigo estaba en problemas y estos tipos solo eran estorbos, aunque estaban entrenados, sus técnicas eran viejas y no tenían el coraje que otorga un alma valiente, en un breve segundo de descanso volteó hacia donde estaba luchando el tipo de la capucha roja, sus puños manchados de sangre hacían que fuera merecedor de su nombre.

-"Azrael, al ángel de la muerte" veo que no es un tipo cualquiera, no creo que haya nadie aquí que pueda igualar su fuerza (salvo YO, claro está), parece que está tomando esta pelea como algo personal, quizá después tenga tiempo de preguntarle algunas cosas, aunque dudo que me responda.

Jean Paul, nombre real de Azrael; por su parte, se hallaba ocupado peleando a todo trance contra los guerreros oscuros, parecía que un velo rojo nublaba su pensamiento, pero no era como el "Sistema", esta vez era la sensación de furia ante la existencia de una secta tan parecida al clan que lo sometió a él y a su padre a los horrores de un código de asesinos. Estaba aquí para ayudar a Bruce Wayne en su pelea por petición de Robin, pero eso fue solo al principio, ahora él solo tenía una cosa en mente: destruir a estos monstruos, eliminar hasta el último vestigio de su existencia, sin importar cuanto tiempo, dolor y esfuerzo le costara.

Cinco personas, cada una de ellas con su propia motivación para pelear, cada uno de ellos con el recuerdo de una batalla con los amigos que habían venido a ayudar, recuerdos felices para algunos, duros para otros, cinco poderes reunidos y un grupo de asesinos en su contra, el resultado de la guerra entre ellos se despeja después de cruento combate, la sangre corre como el vino a través de la áspera superficie del suelo, quedando solo cinco siluetas de pie, las heridas en sus cuerpos demuestran el grado de la batalla, y sus caras reflejan el cansancio de la victoria difícil, casi imposible de obtener, tras comprobar que no había más peligro, todos corren hacia el último cuarto, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde para ayudar a sus amigos.

Batman trata de descansar al tiempo que recorre el laberinto de túneles, la batalla con Bane lo llevó más lejos de lo que creyó, tanto en distancia como en límites, sus fuerzas le fallaban, y sus brazos le pesaban como plomo, pero no había forma de abandonar, debía seguir hasta el final, una luz al final de uno de los pasadizos lo atrajo, conforme se acercaba, podía oír la voz de Ra's, murmurando palabras extrañas y ominosas, no había tiempo que perder, Batman concentró toda la fuerza que quedaba en su cuerpo y mente, y con energía se lanzó contra la puerta. Al mismo tiempo que Batman salía del corredor, una puerta opuesta a donde él estaba se abría y daba paso a Ryu.

-¡RA'S! DETENTE, NO SABES LO QUE HACES.

-Por el contrario detective, sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, lo he planeado desde hace casi doscientos años, cuando llegué por primera vez a Japón tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Ashura, interesante ser, pero quien mas me sorprendió fue su hijo, mitad mortal; me sorprendió el que Gotetsu resultara vencedor, pero también sirvió para que encontrara la posibilidad de obtener un poder muy interesante: El "Mesatsu no Hadou", la ola asesina, pero no podría obtenerlo sin tener que despertar a Ashuraichi, y la verdad no me sería tan sencillo usarlo, por lo que decidí que esperaría a encontrar la oportunidad adecuada, y ahora es el momento, observen:

Ra's corrió una palanca y una pared falsa se derrumbó, mostrando una extraña maquina, parecía salida de una historia de ciencia ficción, totalmente fuera de contexto, dentro de esta, parecía estar contenida una luz, Ryu perdió el color del rostro, parecía que la luz dentro de la maquina era algo mas que un simple fulgor, Batman no sabía del todo que era, pero por la cara del japonés, pudo imaginárselo.

-Dios, no es posible ¿acaso es…?

-Así es señor Hoshi, LA ENERGÍA VITAL DE ASHURAICHI, la batalla entre ustedes dos me dio la oportunidad de absorber la última parte de energía que había dentro de su cuerpo; ¿no creería realmente que podía derrotarlo tan fácilmente o sí?

Ryu no contestó nada, en realidad no podía creer que la energía de un ser semi-demonio pudiera ser arrebatada, pero lo que mas le molestaba es que no había peleado contra alguien en pleno uso de su poder, pero también le llenó de horror, apenas y había podido ganar, y si lo que decía era cierto entonces la batalla que les esperaba a Batman y a él sería quizá la última.

-Hablas mucho Ra's, pero no nos intimidas, quizá hayas podido robar su fuerza, pero no podrás usarla, tu cuerpo no soportaría ese poder, no tienes el entrenamiento ni la experiencia- dijo Batman, mientras trataba de ocultar la preocupación que le inundaba.

-¿Eso crees detective? No es la primera vez que tengo a mi disposición un poder increíble, el pozo de Lázaro, no es solo fuente de inmortalidad, también de una fuerza increíble, parece que lo has olvidado, solo necesito que la luz bañe mi cuerpo, mientras bebo esta botella, llena de la sustancia del pozo.

"¡No te lo permitiremos!" ambos se disponían a atacar, la maquina reaccionó ante las acciones de los hombres con una ráfaga de energía pura, apenas y pudieron evadirlo, sin poder evitar que Ra's llevara a cabo sus propósitos, bebió el contenido de la botella y la maquina nuevamente hizo gala de una especie de conciencia, y dirigió toda la energía contenida dentro de ella hacia Ra's Al Ghul, la cámara se llenó de luz, cegando Batman y a Ryu por un minuto.

Cuando la luz se disipó una figura ominosa se plantaba frente a ellos, ya no era la cabeza del demonio quien estaba frente a ellos, ahora era todo un demonio, sediento de poder y de sangre.

-Ustedes dos, admiren al nuevo rey dominador del puño, ya nada impedirá que este mundo se convierta en el ideal que soñé, con esta fuerza increíble, mi destino es dominar este planeta y ustedes serán los primeros sacrificios en pro del futuro.

"Ahí, al fondo; ahí están ellos, ¿pero quien es el tipo raro?" "Parece ser Ra's, pero se ve diferente". Las voces de los aliados que habían venido en su ayuda se podían oír acercarse, Batman y Ryu cruzaron miradas, y al unísono lanzaron, Ryu un Hado-Ken y Batman un Batarang explosivo hacia los asideros de una enorme puerta de piedra, bloqueando el paso.

-Lo sentimos, pero ustedes deberán estar preparados si acaso fallamos, Azrael, ayuda a Robin a cuidar de Gótica, y Gatúbela, gracias por venir a ayudar…–Batman pronunció estas palabras con un tono de voz que preocupó en demasía a los oyentes.

-Les encargamos ese último favor, adiós, Ken, Chun-Li, Sakura –Las palabras de Ryu sonaban huecas, como si fuera una despedida inevitable.

"¿De qué rayos hablan? ¡HEY, ESPEREN!" La puerta se cerró y los dos héroes quedaron frente al que quizá sería su último enemigo.

-Es curioso, creí que mi última pelea sería un poco diferente, nunca imaginé que me enfrentaría a un villano megalómano, (descontando a Bison, claro está) –Ryu sonrió con una mueca fría y algo cínica

-La vida tiene muchas sorpresas, Ryu, pero la verdad yo no tengo planeado caer aquí, así que mejor piense en lo que va a hacer cuando terminemos con esto. –Batman trataba de guardar la compostura, pero la verdad es que él también creía que esta podía ser su última cruzada con el manto del murciélago.

-Me parece que ambos tienen la intención de prolongar su agonía, de acuerdo señores, que así sea, les mostraré lo estúpido de su decisión…

Ra's, se lanzó con el portal de Ashura, moviéndose a una velocidad mayor a la vista, justo frente a Batman, y con un Gou-Hado se deshizo del primer contendiente, Ryu quiso aprovechar esta oportunidad para atacar, pero el golpe seco de un Gou-Shoryu lo detuvo de su intento, lanzándolo casi cinco metros hacia atrás.

-Simplemente patético señores, esperaba que se esforzaran mas, ¿acaso la pelea con los anteriores peleadores los agotó tanto? Quizá deberían haber dejado que sus ridículos amigos los ayudaran.

-¡Olvídalo Ra's, aún cansados somos mas de lo que puedes manejar, maldito genocida demente! –Rugió Batman al tiempo que atacaba con la palma vibrante, el golpe hizo una herida en el pecho de Ra's, pero no lo suficiente seria como para siquiera doblarlo.

-Muy bien detective, veo que aún tiene cosas que enseñar, si hubiera tomado la oportunidad que le ofrecía ahora no tendría que morir, es una pena, no es fácil encontrar gente tan dedicada como usted, aunque quien sabe, quizá aquí haya alguien mas dispuesto a aceptar la oferta que le ofrezco –Decía Ra's mientras esquivaba una patada que Ryu lanzara contra su cara. –Dígame, Ryu ¿no está interesado en ser mi sucesor? Mi hija es hermosa como pocas mujeres en este mundo, y podría ser suya si acepta ser mi aliado.

-No sé de que habla, pero jamás he dejado que nadie me controle, ¡prefiero la muerte a la esclavitud!

-Y ASÍ SERÁ, ¡MESATSU…!

La onda de energía que Ra's Al Ghul desprendía no dejaba acercar a Batman hacia él, Ryu no se movió de su lugar y preparó el Shinkuu-Hado-Ken, esperando que no intentara atacar a Batman, Ra's disparó y Ryu hizo lo propio, las energías chocaron y la explosión de esta colisión dañó a los tres, pero mas a Hoshi, quien no tuvo tiempo de protegerse por la cercanía del ataque, Batman no desperdició la oportunidad de atacar a Ra's mientras estaba aturdido por el golpe, con un potente puntapié hacia las costillas del antiguo Sultán Árabe, y una combinación de golpes y patadas, logró finalmente hacerle un daño real, Ra's se enfureció por esta acción y de inmediato tomó represalia.

-Detective, acaba de cometer el mayor error de su vida… -Ra's elevó la presión del aire a su alrededor, y con un halo de maldad a su alrededor flotó contra Batman. –Prepárese para morir bajo el mayor poder destructivo de las artes del Mesatsu No Hado: SHUN-GOKU-SATSU…

-¡NOOOO! –Ryu se lanzó contra Ra's en un ataque totalmente descontrolado, con malos resultados pues aunque había evitado que Ra's Al Ghul atacara con esta técnica a Batman, no así logró evitar ser absorbido por el poder. –¡AAARRRGH! –El aire derredor de ambos hombres se oscureció, el sonido de una explosión apagada y después un silencio sepulcral. Ra's, frente al cuerpo de un Ryu con las ropas desgarradas y quemadas yacía en el suelo, inmóvil…

-¡RYU! –Batman había visto esa técnica por segunda vez, y sin embargo esta vez parecía aún más poderosa que la primera vez, parecía que no había opción, sacó todo el armamento guardado en los compartimientos de su traje, bombas, gas paralizante, shurikens de murciélago, todo lo que tenía parecía inútil ante Ra's, al menos en la forma en que ahora se presentaba.

-Me parece que el señor Ryu ya no podrá asistirlo detective, pero debe agradecerle que lo haya salvado de recibir el ataque, aunque no le hizo mas que ganar unos cuantos segundos más de vida.

Batman estaba furioso, lanzó los shurikens hacia Ra's con una precisión asesina, sin embargo Ra's los esquivó sin dificultad, solo para descubrir que eran una finta, frente a él estaba Batman, atacando con otro ataque de la palma vibrante, aún mas mortal que el primero, asestando con toda su fuerza en el tórax de Ra's Al Ghul. -¡AAAAARRRGH! –Ra's se dolió, y de una potente patada lanzó a Batman cerca de donde yacía el cuerpo de Ryu.

-Lamentara haber hecho eso, Bruce… -Los ojos de Ra's resplandecían, pero de pronto el brillo de sus pupilas cambió de ira a incredulidad: Ryu, el hombre que había recibido el Shun-Goku-Satsu se levantaba.

-¡¿Pero como?! Usted debería estar muerto, ¡nadie puede resistir ese ataque!

-Lamento decirle que no moriré mientras usted intente usar esta técnica contra la gente inocente, mi maestro murió a manos de esta fuerza Y JAMÁS PERMITIR… QUE VUELVA A OCURRIR, ¡¡¡EL MESATSU-NO-HADO MORIRÁ CONMIGO SI ES NECESARIO!!! –Batman miraba estupefacto a Ryu, los ojos del guerrero mostraban un tinte rojo en la retina, al tiempo que sus músculos se inflamaban más, un símbolo aparecía en la espalda desnuda, al principio era el símbolo de universo, después se transformaba en algo más complejo, Mesatsu: DESTRUCCIÓN. Batman no daba crédito a lo que veía, parecía que el cuerpo herido y sangrante tomaba mas fuerza de la nada.

-RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'SSSSSSSS –Ryu se lanza contra el demonio, y nada lo detiene en su ataque, parece totalmente fuera de sí, con ayuda de la misma tele transportación que usara Ra's anteriormente se movía alrededor de él golpeándolo, destruyéndolo; Ra's no podía defenderse, estaba siendo superado de manera aplastante, pero usando toda la fuerza que tenía a su disposición atacó. Ryu salió disparado contra la pared, el edificio retumbaba, incapaz de soportar el poder que se liberaba dentro de él, Batman aprovechaba el combate para recuperar fuerzas, esperando que Ryu pudiera ganar tiempo suficiente para ello, aunque lo que mas le preocupaba era que el guerrero parecía estar totalmente fuera de sí mismo, como si no pudiera controlar ese poder.

De Pronto Ra's empezó a tomar de nuevo el mando, sus puños se estrellaban con saña en el cuerpo de Ryu, mientras que reía como un loco -¡Que estúpido es usted Ryu! ¿Acaso creyó que podría derrotarme usando la fuerza que amenaza con consumirlo? Sé que usted no maneja este poder, el poder lo maneja a usted, y ahora… ¡¡¡el poder lo destruirá!!! –Un golpe lleno de ki se dirige hacia la garganta de Ryu, quien lo detiene, sus ojos parecen estar mas serenos, pero aún sigue teniendo el símbolo en su espalda –Tiene razón, este poder amenazó con destruir mi mente en el pasado, pero ya no soy el mismo, por mi maestro y por mí mismo, ¡he llevado mis habilidades a un nuevo nivel! –usando toda la fuerza que le queda a Ryu detiene a Ra's Al Ghul mientras le grita a Batman

-¡¡¡ATACALO AHORA, NO PODR… DETENERLO MUCHO TIEMPO!!!

Batman se lanza con furia hacia Ra's –Mi mano es un cuchillo, forjado en el calor del combate y con esta fuerza te aseguro Ra's: ¡TU LOCURA TERMINA AQUÍ! ¡¡¡GRRRUEEAAAAAA!!!

El sonido de órganos atravesados hace eco en la habitación, de la mano del hombre murciélago escurre sangre y un hombre llamado Ryu se desploma exhausto, ambos héroes se llevaron al límite de sus fuerzas, y sus mentes amenazan con destruirse ante las circunstancias que los obligaron a hacer lo que hicieron, frente a ellos el cuerpo del demonio: Ra's Al Ghul yace inerte, callado… pero solo por unos instantes.

Ryu – ¿Pero que…?

Batman –No puede ser…

Ra's se levanta ante la mirada atónita e impotente de los héroes.

-¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! Detective, Guerrero, me han sorprendido, pero aún así no están preparados para vencerme, ahora…¡¡¡¡MUERAN!!!!

Ryu y Batman se preparan para recibir el golpe final, sin poder hacer nada; de pronto, un golpe suena seco y ante ellos Ra's es casi partido en dos por una mano oscura, perteneciente a un hombre aún mas oscuro.

-¿P…pero como? –Ra's voltea, y ante él se presenta el verdadero y único amo del puño: AKUMA, Ra's solo puede sonreír, y cae… para ya no levantarse.

-¿G…Gouki? –Ryu no puede disimular su asombro –¿P…pero por qué?

-Te lo dije antes, alumno de Gouken, no dejaré que nadie piense que puede ser el más poderoso de este planeta solo por poseer el poder de esa ridícula estatua, al fin el poder de esa cosa se ha disipado y este hombre finalmente encontrará una tumba.

-¿Usted sabía quien era él? –Batman también se hallaba desconcertado -¿y que fue ese ataque?

-Podríamos decir que es la máxima expresión de la palma vibrante, y respondiendo a su primer pregunta, sí, sé quien ES este tipo, el paso del tiempo no borra ciertas cosas de la memoria, sobre todo cuando son tan importantes. –Akuma hace un gesto y el cuerpo de Ra's desaparece.

-¿Pero a donde…? –Ryu se sorprende ante el suceso

-Lo he enviado a su hogar, veo que sus pequeñas mentes no pueden soportar la idea de que han matado a un hombre, así que les haré el favor de borrar ese pequeño evento, estoy seguro que el pozo de Lázaro podrá revivirlo, pero sin el poder que intentó obtener.

Akuma se da media vuelta y con un viento frío desaparece de la habitación, Batman no puede creer lo que acaba de ver, pero al final se deja caer hacia el suelo, demasiadas cosas en que pensar, demasiado esfuerzo y demasiada sangre perdida.

-Creo que no me moveré de este lugar en un rato.

Ryu lo ve y también cae rendido.

-Creo que yo tampoco.

Justo cuando iban a caer dormidos una explosión los pone en guardia, de entre el humo las siluetas de sus amigos emergen. Batman y Ryu están tan cansados que no intentan ni siquiera decir nada solo se relajan y dejan escapar un suspiro de aprobación, lo mas parecido a una carcajada para alguien tan serio como ellos dos.


	8. Epílogo

**EPILOGO**

Dos días han pasado y Batman y Ryu ya están totalmente recuperados, la puesta del sol hace que la silueta del castillo Sujaku se vea aún más impresionante. Ryu está frente a frente con el vigilante, tras un rato de silencio extiende su mano, Batman sonríe y responde al gesto.

-Es usted un gran guerrero, y lo respeto por eso, Batman-Sama quizá el destino vuelva a reunirnos.

-Usted también es alguien único, Ryu "Sama", espero que tenga razón y podamos vernos otra vez, en diferentes circunstancias, quizá podamos terminar el combate que iniciamos en Gótica.

-Ansió que eso suceda, pero por ahora creo que tengo que hablar con alguien, así que me despido.

-Ya veo… adiós, Ryu –Batman sabía que no ya no había nada que decir, y la cara de Ryu mostraba algo de tensión, pero decidió dejarlo así. Ryu se despidió respetuosamente haciendo una caravana, cuando levantó la vista, Batman ya no estaba.

-Bien, parece que ya se fue, es un gran tipo y un notable luchador, ¿no lo crees Gouki? –Aparentemente de la nada aparece Akuma, con un semblante crudo y serio.

-Si, parece ser un luchador hábil, pudo sentir mi presencia también…

Mientras Ryu hablaba con Akuma, Batman se encontraba con Gatúbela y Azrael en un aeropuerto cercano.

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar a casa, Azrael, te agradezco tu intervención, sin ti y sin Gatúbela no habría podido sobrevivir, gracias.

Azrael se sorprendió un poco por el gesto de gratitud, pero se recuperó de inmediato

-Seguro, señor, es lo menos que podía hacer por usted, sin su ayuda yo también estaría en una situación parecida, ahora, si no le molesta, marchemos de regreso a casa.

-¿No quieres que te llevemos Gatúbela?

Gatúbela movió la cabeza en una negativa-No gracias, mi trabajo aquí terminó, y si me quedo con ustedes mas tiempo podría dañar mi reputación, sin embargo diré algo más, me alegra que estés bien Bat, eres mi adversario más querido, "con más vidas que un gato", nos veremos en Gótica.

-Supongo que así será.

-Hasta entonces… -Gatúbela se acercó a Batman y depositó un beso en los labios del Hombre Murciélago, quien correspondió a la caricia de buena gana, aún había buena química entre ellos.

-Nos vemos, Gatúbela.

Batman y Azrael abordaron el Jet que los llevaría a Gótica mientras Gatúbela sonreía satisfecha, para después alejarse en busca de su propio transporte…

Mientras tanto, Ryu le hacía a Akuma una pregunta que le estaba taladrando el cerebro.

-Gouki… quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Realmente podíamos derrotar a ese tipo? ¿O por qué interviniste en la pelea?

La voz de Gouki se oye un poco diferente, casi humana –Mi intervención era innecesaria, ustedes habrían podido terminar el trabajo, pero como te dije, tu mente te lo hubiera reprochado, aunque no lo quieras admitir, yo también soy tu maestro, como lo fue mi hermano, solo que mi forma de entrenarte es diferente de la de él. Ryu, has mostrado grandes avances, mi hermano estaría orgulloso de tu desempeño, el Maestro Gotetsu no podría haberlo hecho mejor. –la voz de Gouki vuelve a tomar su acento siniestro y cavernoso –pero recuerda, tu sangre será mía la próxima vez que el destino nos enfrente, hasta entonces, sé fuerte.

Ryu oye un grito a sus espaldas y cuando voltea Akuma ya no está, Ryu se queda algo pasmado por la plática, pero prefiere dejar las cosas así y atiende a quien le está hablando.

-¡Ryu, hasta que te encuentro! Me tenías preocupada.

-Hola Sakura, agradezco la atención, es solo que necesitaba despedirme.

-¿Quieres decir que el tipo murciélago ese ya se marchó? –interrumpía Chun-Li quien había llegado, acompañada de Ken.

-Si, es un gran peleador, sin su ayuda no habría podido vencer. *~Zock~* ¡HEY!

-Oye, gracias por lo que a nosotros nos toca, Ryu, supongo que Chun-Li, Sakura y yo estábamos jugando mientras ustedes peleaban con el gorila enmascarado y el otro.

-Au, disculpa Ken no fue mi intención menospreciar su ayuda, sin ustedes tampoco habríamos podido aguantar hasta llegar con el tipo ese.

-Bueno, eso no importa, no estoy aquí por eso; Ryu, hay una promesa que tienes que cumplir conmigo, ¿recuerdas? –Los ojos de Sakura brillaban con coquetería y picardía, mientras se acercaba a Ryu, quien se ponía nervioso.

-E… este, si ya recordé, pero creo que yo…

-Oh, por nosotros no te preocupes Ryu, nosotros solo estamos pintados aquí pueden juguetear todo lo que quieran… ¡cerdo! –Chun-Li le propina tremendo bofetón a Ryu –Sin embargo creo que yo también podría recibir algo en retribución, ¿no crees? –Al decir esto Chun-Li le da un jalón a Sakura despegándola un poco para tomar su lugar.

-O… oye Chun-Li no bromees con eso, ya bastante tengo con los jueguitos de Sakura y… Ken ayúdame.

-¿Mhm, de que hablas Ryu? Yo no tengo nada que decir, me parece que debes pagar tus deudas, je-je, ya me voy, me hablas otro día en que no estés muy ocupado, pero procura que no sea para destruir mas demonios encerrados, ¿OK?

-¡KEN, OYE KEN, ESPERA! –Ken se marcha riendo divertido y Ryu se queda en medio de una situación poco común para él.

-Je-je parece que solo quedamos nosotros tres, ¿no crees Ryu? –Chun-Li decía divertida.

-Pues preferiría que fuéramos MENOS, pero si no queda de otra… -Sakura también sonreía coqueta.

-Oigan, ya dejen de jugar, me hacen sentir algo incómodo, les agradezco su ayuda, ¿que mas quieren que les diga o haga?

-¿Pues que te parece si nos cumples unos caprichos?

-Todo depende de que sea.

-En mi caso me gustaría que me tomaras…

-¿DISCULPA? –Ryu casi se ahogaba y Chun-Li casi perdía su estoicidad.

-Si, que me tomaras… como alumna, que mal pensados son (aunque no me desagradaría la idea si he de ser sincera).

-B… bueno, si lo pones así, creo que… -Sakura abría desmesuradamente los ojos y Chun-Li se sorprendía un poco –está bien, esta pelea me ha ayudado a entender ciertas cosas, pero te lo advierto: no tolero a los flojos.

Sakura casi no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y de un salto abrazaba a Ryu plantándole un efusivo beso mientras Chun-Li alzaba una ceja en franca señal de molestia -¡¡¡¡SIIIIII!!!! GRACIAS RYU, quiero decir: RYU-SENSEI.

-Y bueno, Chun-Li ¿que puedo hacer por ti en agradecimiento, por no haberme arrestado en Ciudad Gótica y ayudarme en la pelea?

-Vaya que bueno que te acuerdas AÚN que estoy aquí, pero despreocúpate, no te pediré mucho, ¿que te parece si me acompañas al cine?, están pasando una película muy buena.

-¿En serio? Pues no sé que decir, no soy muy afecto al cine, pero si eso quieres… –Chun-Li sonreía triunfalmente mientras tomaba a Ryu del brazo y le echaba una mirada burlona a Sakura, quien no tardó en interrumpir la escena.

-¡Hey, un momento! Yo había pedido eso el otro día ¿Por qué a ella si se lo concedes?

-Oye, no seas injusta Sakura, eso es lo que Chun-Li pidió y no hay nada de malo, pero si quieres puedes venir también, yo invito.

-¿En serio? ¡Que bien! En ese caso asunto arreglado.

-Oye, eso no es justo a mí no me parece que…

-Lo siento pero el deber de una estudiante es estar cerca de su Maestro.

-Escucha bien mocosa escuálida si crees que a mi me vas a engañar con eso estas muy equivocada…

-¡¿A quién llama escuálida,!? ¡Vieja fea! –Mientras las dos chicas discutían Ryu sonreía para sus adentros mientras alzaba su vista al cielo.

-"Gouken-Sensei, Gotetsu-Sama, gracias, sé que ustedes también estaban ahí, les agradezco su ayuda" –Los ojos de Ryu reflejaban paz, al fin tenía la sensación de que su vida se llenaba con la culminación de una meta, pero una nueva cima se elevaba frente a él…

FIN

DIOSSSSS…. Creí que nunca terminaría con esto, la verdad no tenía planeado que estuviera tan largo, espero que si alguna vez alguien lee esto, le guste, es el primer fan-fic serio que realizo, y que mejor forma que empezar con los dos héroes que mas admiro, bueno Ryu no puede ser considerado propiamente como héroe, pero para mí es un modelo a seguir, por otro lado, Batman es el mejor de todos los héroes del comic, simplemente su carácter y disciplina lo hacen ver como el mejor, los súper-poderes no lo son todo, también hace falta esfuerzo constante y un carácter firme y valeroso…  
Pero creo que ya mejor me callo. Suerte a todos y hagan sus propios fan-fics, les aseguro que ninguna historia que vean les gustará tanto como las que surjan de su mente, ¡¡¡¡FUERZA!!!!

Alberto "El Coyote maligno"

Breviario cultural:

Dentro de los muchos fanfics que hay en la red, el estilo de pelea de Ryu lo llaman Shotokan a secas, pero eso es incorrecto, NIN-NIN el creador del juego se basó en películas de artes marciales para crear a los personajes, y se supone que el arte de Ryu y Ken no existe en la vida real. El Shotokan es una escuela real, con más de creo que 200 años de existencia, por lo que decidí aumentarle el fragmento HADO, para poder diferenciarla de este, además en Street Fighter V así es como se llamaba el Karate que los jóvenes aprenden, en lo que refiere a Batman...  
Muchas veces como fans del comic olvidamos que los pandilleros de la calle no son figuritas de papel, para poder derrotar a tantos hombres, Batman debe ser definitivamente uno de los mejores peleadores del mundo, entre sus técnicas se cuentan todas las que escribí, "La palma vibrante" es una de ellas y la que menos usa, enseñada por el maestro Kirigi, es una técnica de lucha que inflinge serio daño al oponente, como si se tratara de un arma blanca, Batman es muy renuente a usarlo por eso mismo, pero lo cierto es que como la historia demandaba mucha fuerza era una excusa perfecta para sacarla a flote, aunque creo que me extralimité con eso, espero que no haya sido muy jalado, Aiku es el conjunto de versos que los samuráis acostumbraban hacer, compuestos en una estructura de 4-5-4 sílabas, y por último, la razón de que haya usado el castillo Sujaku es porque por alguna razón Ryu jamás se aleja de él, en todos los SF en que cada personaje tiene su propio escenario, Ryu ha estado cerca de él, en el 2 peleabas con el castillo de fondo, en SF Zero 2 peleas en un camino nevado, que lleva hacia el castillo, en el SF 3 Third Strike, Peleas en el techo del mismo; y así sucesivamente, era el pretexto perfecto para la historia, y si alguien puede decirme si este castillo existe lo agradecería mucho.

ADIOS...


End file.
